One Last Request
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: On a fatal mission, Ranger's partner asks him to do one thing before he dies; to take care of what is precious to him. To do so, Ranger must go back to a place he never wanted to return to; Trenton. Meanwhile, Stephanie is finding out that marriage isn't what it's cut out to be, but the savior she wants may have already found another. AU,OOC, OCs,NOT MORELLI FRIENDLY! eventual babe
1. One Last Request

(A not so happy story, i was feeling a bit moody, and this is what came from the moodiness. enjoy! read and review please.)

NOT MINE NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

One Last Request

This was not the walk he wanted to do. It was the walk that every spouse had to dread for. To see a lone person walk down the walkway of your house and to knock on the door to give bad news, Carlos Manoso thought that he would never have to do this. His partner, he was stronger than that, why did he have to be the one to die?

Carlos looked up at the somewhat modest white house that had a cute picket fence and lovely small garden. He couldn't see his partner living here, and enjoying life like he did, but he never expected the man to settle down and get married.

It had been a fatal mission, the moment they walked into the place, they had known something was up. It only took an explosion for them to see how bad it was. Carlos had only had minor injuries, but his partner, he had only lived long enough to ask Carlos to take care of what was precious to him and died in Carlos's arms. Some higher up in charge of the mission had fucked up and it cost them all his partner's life. The higher up had been discharged and It had fallen into Carlo's arms to tell his partner's wife that he would never be home again.

Carlos opened the white gate and walked up to the black front door of the house. He pressed the doorbell and heard the muffle ringing of the doorbell, and soft footsteps. He waited only for a moment, before the door opened to reveal a woman before him. He had seen her several times. She was stunning, how his friend got her, he'd never know. She was ranks over them, working in the most secret parts of the organization they belonged to. She was tall, 6'1 and slim, with milk chocolate skin that had a glow to it. large amber eyes looked into his soft ones, and the full lips that were on the pretty face moved and a soft musical voice said, "Carlos, what are you doing here? I thought you and Diesel were on a mission?"

The woman looked down to his hands and her face paled. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she shook her head, whimpering, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"I'm sorry, Heidi, but Diesel died during the mission," Carlos said softly, watching the woman before him, fall apart, sliding down the doorway to land in a heap, "I managed to get him to the pickup point, his body is waiting down at the building."

Carlos watched as Heidi began to cry, clutching her stomach. In his hands were Diesel's wedding ring and his flannel shirt, his favorite one. Heidi reached out for them and Carlos gave it to her, watching as the poor woman rubbed his face with it and sobbed, "You were supposed to come home, Diesel! You promised! You promised!"

Carlos knew that Heidi shouldn't be alone, so he helped her up, and led her into the house, closing the door. Carlos led the woman to the couch in the large living room, and let her cry in his shirt, crying herself to sleep. He held the sleeping woman for a bit, before he laid her on the couch, and got up to find a wet cold cloth to put on her heated face. Carlos looked around the hallway, getting glimpses of his partner's life outside of the organization. There were pictures of him and Heidi everywhere. Diesel use to tell him that he and Heidi would travel the world twice before their 5th anniversary. Diesel had said they had a trip planned to go Antarctica after this mission, a week before their anniversary. it would never happen now.

Carlos stepped into the high tech kitchen and smiled softy; Diesel had always wanted to be a five star chef, taking their MREs and trying to create lobster soufflés with chocolate pudding and chicken packets. Carlos found a folded up dish towel, and wet it in the sink. He walked out the kitchen, and into the hallway, pausing at the little side table that was in the hallway. There, on the table was a picture, an ultrasound picture. In the corner of it was Diesel's neat handwriting; ' Baby Vashmen, 3 months along.'

Fuck, Diesel was going to become a father, or, he had been. Why did it have to be Diesel to die? He had everything going for him, and now it was all gone. Carlos should have been the one to go in first, not Diesel. Now there was a woman in the living room a widow and possibly three months pregnant with a child that would never see their father. Carlos walked into the living room, and placed the cool cloth on Heidi's face, watching the woman flinch and then relax in her sleep. Carlos leaned back in the couch, and thought about what had occurred during their botched mission.

_"Come on Ranger," Diesel said with a goofy smile, "This should be an easy one, in and out, then I can go home to my wife!"_

_Carlos shook his head and said, "You're whipped, I can't believe Heidi, one of the best agents, had you whipped."_

_Diesel shrugged his shoulders as they made it up to the building they were supposed to find the target in, "Heidi is very sweet, and loving, I've never had someone so attentive to me, once you get past that hot shot façade she plays, you find out that she's a very kind woman who loves with all her heart."_

_Carlos nodded his head, his thoughts going to a curly brown hair and blue eyed woman. He had gone off on a mission and came back to Trenton to find out that she had married Joe Morelli and had cut herself off from the people she used to be friends with. Carlos hadn't really known how to react, but Diesel had swooped in, took him to his place, fed him and had let Heidi coddle him and tell him it would be alright._

_"Hey man," Diesel said, turning to Ranger seeing the turmoil in his eyes, "Maybe she'll come to her senses and see you for what you truly are, a fine catch."_

_"Sure, Diesel, whatever you say," Carlos said, shaking his head and pausing, "Something doesn't feel right, this was too easy, Diesel."_

_Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe that's because the loser knows how badass we are and is just going to come with us easy," walking up to the door of the compound, "See look, man, I'll go in first, and show you, alright."_

_Diesel opened the door to the compound, and that was Carlos knew something was wrong. He began to run over to Diesel saying, "Diesel! Don't go in-"_

_The Explosion had him flying back ten feet in the air, landing with a thud. Carlos got up shaking his head free of the fuzziness, and stumbled over to where Diesel lay in a heap. Shit, Diesel had gotten the brunt of the explosion. What had happened? Carlos fell to his knees beside his partner and pulled him into his arms. Diesel focused his good eye on Carlos, almost all his body brunt from the explosion. He licked his lips and croaked, "I think I fucked up, Carlos, shit, Heidi is going to kill me."_

_Carlos shook his head and said, "No, she won't, Diesel, she'll be happy to see you home."_

_Diesel shook his head and said, "I'm not going home alive, and we both know that. Just-just take care of her okay? She's precious to me, the only one to see past Diesel, to see the real me."_

_Carlos nodded his head and said, "I will, Diesel, it's alright now, you can go to sleep, it's okay to close your eyes."_

_"Take good care of her…"Diesel whispered, before he closed his eyes, his body limp, dead to the world. Carlos knew that he couldn't fall apart now. He sent out a distress call, hoisted Diesel's form on his shoulders and went to the pickup point. It was only right that Heidi got to bury her husband. It was only right if she had the chance._

Carlos turned to look down at Heidi who whimpered in her sleep. He would take care of Heidi, he would keep the promise that he gave to Diesel. Before he went to Heidi's house, he went to his attorney to look over everything Diesel owned. It would all go to Heidi, the money he had tucked away in banks and the estates he had. Diesel was quite a wealthy man, for such a person to live modestly. Heidi would live comfortably. The Organization had told him they may not let Heidi do field work anymore, due to Diesel's death. Carlos knew that now they would permanently have her doing desk work, now that she had a child on the way.

Carlos got up from the couch, and pulled out his phone, he needed to call someone who he knew was close to Heidi. The person had quit the Organization two years back to get married. He punched in the phone number he knew by heart and had to only wait a moment, before his cousin, Lester Santos picked the phone up.

"Hey, Ranger, what's up? How's Miami, bet it's nice down there-"Lester started but Carlos stopped him saying, "Is Jeanne there, I need to speak to her."

Lester was silent and then said, "Yeah, she's here, she's putting William down for a nap, I'll get her."

Carlos could hardly believe that Lester married Jeanne Ellen Borrows. The Ice Cold Queen. He managed to get one date from her, and the rest was history. They got married a month later and had been going strong ever since.

The sound of screams filled the air, and then Lester said, "William, time for a nap, Mommy needs to talk to Uncle Ranger!"

A second later, a woman's voice filled the air and Jeanne said in an irritated voice, "What Manoso, I'm trying to-"

"Diesel's dead, he died during a mission, I'm with Heidi right now, but I know she needs her ex-partner's support too." Carlos said to Jeanne, who gasped and made a sound

"Holy shit," Jeanne whispered, before she said, "Lester! Diesel died during a mission, we have to go to England to see Heidi."

"No, don't come to England, we'll come to Trenton, I think it would be best for Heidi to change environments," Carlos said to Jeanne who said, "Okay…"

"Just hurry up and bring my girl back," Jeanne said softly, her voice full of emotions, "I need to see her and make sure she's okay."

"We'll be on a plane in a few hours, I'll go pack her some clothes." Carlos said softly, turning to look at Heidi, who shifted in her sleep.

Carlos went upstairs and packed enough clothes for Heidi to last a week or so. He had to turn away from Diesel's side of the master bedroom. One of his flannel shirts lay on the bed, as though he had to pick which one to wear. He grabbed the pillow that was on the on the bed and carried the suitcase and pillow down to the first floor.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Heidi had asked the man, standing in the archway that led to the living room, "Why are you packing clothes."

"We need to go somewhere, I think it would be best if you stayed close by to some friends, Jeanne said that she'd be happy to have you."

Heidi walked over to pick up the pillow in Carlos's arms. She inhaled the scent on it and whispered, "Diesel's favorite pillow, why did you have to die, Diesel."

Heidi walked over to the side table, and picked up a small frame that had a picture of her and Diesel, smiling and hugging each other. She picked it up and placed it in an oversized tote bag, tears filling her big amber eyes.

"He's really dead, isn't he?" Heidi whimpered, as Carlos led her outside to the car he drove to get from London to the countryside, "He was supposed to come home, he was going to be a daddy, we had been trying for so long…after the 6th miscarriage, we stopped, he was so happy, now….he's gone."

Carlos kept an eye out on Heidi, watching her lean against the window of the car, staring outside at the rolling hills. She had a death grip on the pillow, and on the flannel shirt he had given her. Diesel's wedding ring was on her thumb. He made a note that he would get her a chain to put the large ring on, so she wouldn't lose it. Carlos couldn't fall apart too; he and Diesel had been best friends for nearly 20 years. He wanted to express his feelings, but now he had two people to look after, Diesel's wife and unborn child.

He promised his friend he would.


	2. Some Nights I Don't Know, Anymore

(Not a happy tale, it may be later on down the road, but that's a ways from now. Enjoy! read and review please!)

NOT MINE, NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

Chapter 2 Some Nights I Don't Know, Anymore

Lester and Jeanne were waiting for them at Newark International Airport. Carlos had used the Rangeman jet to get Heidi and him to New Jersey. She had held onto Diesel's flannel shirt, as if it was her lifeline. When Jeanne spotted them walking in the airport, she ran over to Heidi, and hugged her tightly, letting the woman sob in her shoulder. Jeanne didn't care if they were making a scene in the middle of a busy airport, her friend was hurt.

"It's okay, Heidi, we're here for you." Jeanne said softly, hugging Heidi to her, "It's okay, we'll be with you okay?"

Heidi hiccuped and looked at Jeanne, saying, "He's gone, my husband is gone," gripping the woman's arm, "My husband is dead, Jeanne, he's dead!"

Lester walked up to Ranger, pushing a stroller that held a sleeping 2 year old William. he grabbed the suit case and said, "Glad to see you again, cousin, though, I wish it was for something a little happier."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "It would be best if Heidi was with close ones, she needed to leave England for a bit."

Lester turned the stroller and walked with the suitcase and over to Jeanne and Heidi, who were still hugging each other, "Hey girls, ready to go back home, William is due to wake up from his nap."

Jeanne and Heidi clambered in the back of the Black SUV, while Carlos and Lester rode up front. Carlos watched as Heidi lay against Jeanne, sleeping peacefully, holding Diesel's shirt and pillow. Lester turned to Carlos and said, "Hey, how is she fairing?"

"She's pregnant," Carlos said, rubbing his face, "Diesel's dead and she's pregnant and alone now."

Lester made a sound and said, "Fucking shame, how did they fuck up this mission Ranger?"

Carlos closed his eyes and said, "Higher Ups, Lester, one of the higher ups fucked it up. We walked right into a trap; Diesel took the full force of the explosion. He was never going to make it out the place alive."

Lester looked into the rear view mirror at Heidi, and said, "Fucking suits, think they know everything, if they had to go through what we have to, they wouldn't be fucking up like that again, is she going back into the organization?"

"I doubt it, she'll be at a desk, doing paper work, it would be better If she would retired from the Organization," Carlos said softly, looking back at Heidi, "She's going to hate it, but spending time at a desk, that's not what any of us signed up for."

Lester nodded his head and said, "It sure as hell isn't Ranger, fucking sucks, they were going to celebrate their fifth anniversary soon, never seen a couple so in love with each other, it was like the first time for them every day."

Carlos leaned back in the leather seat of the SUV as Lester turned off the interstate and into Trenton. It had been a while since he been in Trenton. There had been nothing left for him in the city, once he found out that Stephanie Plum, a woman he had loved, had gotten married to the cop, Joe Morelli. He had come home from a rough mission, and found out from his buddy, Tank, that Stephanie had married Joe a month after he left Trenton. She had given into the pressure of friends and family, and had married the cop. Stephanie then cut off all ties to the bond office, to Rangeman, to everyone deemed an outsider to the 'burg. Carlos could hardly believe what Tank had told him. He had to see for himself. He had to confirm the story himself. He had driven up to the modest two story home on Slate Street in the middle of the day. He had watched with hard eyes as his Babe, his Stephanie kissed the cop goodbye and sent him on his way to work. He spent the whole day watching her and tailing her as she shopped, did house chores, and other wifely duties. Something she had told him a long time ago that wasn't her forte.

He had to talk to Stephanie to hear it from her, so he had climbed out his car, and walked up to the door of the two story home on Slate Street. Stephanie had opened the door, calmly told him that she was married and to never come in contact with her again. She had also told him to stop calling her Babe, that she was a married woman, and married women don't let other men call them names such as 'Babe.'

After she had closed the door on his face, Ranger had left Trenton, to go to Miami. He let Tank take over Rangeman Trenton, to focus on Rangeman Miami, but each day he got more depressed, more erratic, until Diesel had been called by a Rangman to come and take care of the 'Bossman.' Diesel had beat him black and blue, and then took him to his home in England so that Diesel and Heidi could build him down and build him back up again. Heidi had told him that it's true love when one falls apart like he did, and that he may never heal from it, but he could try to move on. After that time with the couple, he felt he could move on, but now, being back in Trenton, he wasn't so sure. But, he would try, for the woman in the back of the SUV who needed everyone now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester and Jeanne lived on the outskirts of Trenton, in a gated community. They lived in a huge two story home with a four car garage that sat on two acres of land. It was a stone home with six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. Since Lester had taken on more responsibility at Rangeman Trenton, his salary had gotten much bigger. It also helped that Jeanne had her own money from all the missions she took while she was a member of the Organization. Across the street was the home of Tank and Lula, who had gotten married two years ago. Lula had tried to talk Stephanie out of marrying Joe, but even her words of 'wisdom' could not stop Stephanie. she had been cut out of Stephanie's life first, along with Rangeman. Lula had sent her an invitation to her wedding, but it was sent back. Jeanne and Lula got along now, if only for the sake of their children, who adored each other.

Lester and Ranger grabbed the luggage while Jeanne helped William out his car seat. William ran over to Heidi and squealed, "Auntie Heidi, why you here?!"

Heidi picked the toddler up and said, "Just here to visit, Will, I missed you all." her face breaking out in a sad smile.

"Where's Uncle Diesel, I want to show him my knew bike!" William said with a smile, even as Heidi put him down and walked off, "Auntie Heidi?"

"It's alright, Will," Ranger said, picking the boy up, "Uncle Diesel, he went to sleep, and Auntie Heidi is very sad, because, Uncle Diesel isn't going to wake up from this sleep."

Carlos turned as Heidi let out a broken sob and walked into the garage to go into the mud room off the kitchen. When the rest of the group walked into the mud room, Heidi had slipped off her black ballet flats and had gone upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Jeanne told the men to stay with William and went upstairs to check on Heidi. Lester scooped the little boy up, put Little Bear on the big screen TV in the family room area and then the men sat in arm chairs, tucked away near the bay window of the family room to chat quietly.

Jeanne came down moments later and told Carlos and Lester that Heidi was asleep and sat close to the men to join the conversation.

"Are you going to leave her here with us, and you go to Rangeman?" Lester asked Carlos who shook his head slightly.

"No, I made a promise to Diesel to look out for Heidi, and I'll keep it, she's pregnant and needs someone with her now. I was thinking maybe after a few days here, I'd take her to Rangeman, we'd stay in the seventh floor and Ella will watch out for her. I would like to check on things at Rangeman, before I go back to England with Heidi."

"So you're staying with Heidi," Jeanne said her fist curled under her chin, "You're going back to England with her."

"Until she tells me she doesn't need me, I'll stay with her, I don't want her alone," Carlos said softly, "I can work from my laptop, and keep in contact with Rangeman." Carlos said leaning back, "I doubt if I'll sign another contract with the Organization, after that last fuck up they did."

They group look up as the doorbell chime went off. Lester looked over to Jeanne saying, "Expecting guest?"

"No, it must be Tank and Lula with Chantal, oh shit; I did forget William and Chantal had a play date today." Jeanne said, getting up and going to the front door.

Moments later Tank and Lula came into the family room, Tank holding a small two year old girl who was wearing a black coat, a pink dress, black tights and pink shoes. Tank looked surprised seeing Carlos talking to Lester, "Ranger! I thought you were in Miami! Were you hiding from us?"

Carlos got up, gave Tank a manly hug and Lula hug. When Lula had gotten pregnant with Chantal, she had run the risk of getting high blood pressure, type two diabetes, and strokes. The doctor recommended she lose some weight and she did, nearly 115 pounds. She went from being 240 pounds plus to a slimming 135 pounds. Everyone had been proud of her. She had really wanted to share her success with her friend Stephanie, but when she went to Stephanie's place on Slate Street, Joe had been home and he had caused a scene. Tank had gone with her, and was nearly arrested for assault. No one called his Lula a slur.

"You look good, Lula," Carlos said hugging Lula again, earning a smile.

"Thanks, batman, what in the world are you doing here?" Lula asked, pulling Chantal's coat off, and hanging up on the wall, "We thought you were in Miami?"

"I still am, but my partner died during a mission. He left behind a wife who is three months pregnant." Carlos said, watching Tank's lips draw into a line, and Lula's hand to fly up to her mouth, "I thought if she was close to her old work partner, Jeanne, it would help."

"That poor woman," Lula said softly, placing Chantal on the wooden floors, so she could run over to play with William, "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs, asleep," Jeanne said softly, shaking her head, "Hopefully she can work through this, I got in contact with her doctor, and she told me that Heidi's pregnancy is high risk, due to the last pregnancies ending in miscarriages, if she can get past the fourth month, she may be in the clear."

Lula sat down and said, "That poor woman, I hope she's alright, I hope she can move on."

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "I hope she can too," getting up and going over to the open kitchen, "I'm going to make her a light snack, her doctor said she needs to eat constantly and stay hydrated."

Jeanne fixed up some fruit, cheese and crackers, and ginger ale and placed it on a tray. She fixed the same snack up for the children, and placed it on the small children's table. Who would have thought it, Jeanne Ellen, playing mommy.

"I tamed the Jeanne Ellen Borrows," Lester said, puffing his chest out, and earning a shoe to the head, "Ouch!"

Jeanne gave him a look and marched upstairs to the guestroom with the tray.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie folded the last of the laundry up and placed them in their rightful spots in the closet and in drawers. She placed the laundry basket back by the washing machine and then went downstairs to start on dinner, Joe would be home in a few hours. Two years ago, she had married Joe in a big 'burg wedding. Her mother and Joe's mother, Angie, had planned it in only two weeks. Her mother and Joe's mother had taught her how to cook in two weeks like a proper 'burg wife. She knew how to get blood stains out of silk shirts and clean wine from a white carpet, like ever good 'burg woman.

Stephanie had finally hung her wings up, after Ranger left for a mission. Two months after he left, she gave into the pressure of the 'burg and married Joe. She had become what she had tried to fight, a 'burg wife.

Stephanie dressed the roast and placed it on the oven. She sat down at the table and made out the list for the shopping tomorrow. Stephanie placed the pad and pen down, staring down at the wooden table. Stephanie wondered what had happened to her. She hadn't spoken to any of her old friends, since Lula had come to her to tell her about her weight lost. Lula had look great, she had lost the weight during her pregnancy, but Joe had caused a scene and had called Lula something offensive and Tank had appeared and punched Joe in the face. Joe had raised hell, but Stephanie had calmed him down. Stephanie's mother had come later that day and told her that she needed to cut ties with those people, or else she would be an embarrassment to the 'burg. So she did. She hadn't seen any of her old friends. Not at the mall, nor at Pinos. She had made new friends with the housewives in the area. She joined clubs and groups with them, spent time with them at the hair salon.

Stephanie got up hearing the door open to the house and then Joe came into the kitchen. He smiled at Stephanie and kissed her cheek, "Cupcake, something sure smells good, I'll go take a shower, I expect you to join me up there."

Stephanie smiled and got up. Joe walked past her, and Stephanie swore that she could smell something flowery on his shirt. Stephanie shook her head and got up to join the man upstairs. It was nothing. Nothing at all.

Stephanie lay in the bed later that night, thinking about the conversation Joe had with her during dinner. He had said to her that it was time to have some children. Children, was Stephanie ready to have a child? She really didn't know. She could hear her biological clock ticking, but was she really ready to have a child? Maybe she'd ask her mother about it. They had been invited to Sunday dinner that week. marriage children, making sure that dinner was on the table by six. Was this the life for her? Did it really matter now, she had made her choice, and now she had to live with it. Stephanie turned and fell asleep beside her snoring husband.

TBC…


	3. Real Emotion

(Chapter 3 to this not so happy tale, enjoy. Read and review please!)

NOT MINE! NOT MAKING ANY MONEY! IT'S JUST FOR FUNNN!

Chapter 3 Real Emotion

They had been at Jeanne and Lester's house for four days, before Carlos came in the guest room that Heidi was staying in and told her news she didn't want to hear. Carlos walked over to the big bed, sat down beside Heidi and grabbed her hand.

"Heidi, querida, we have to go down to DC, to the Organization department." Carlos said softly to the woman, "You to-claim Diesel's body."

Heidi covered her mouth with the flannel shirt, tears pouring down her cheek. She didn't want to see Diesel's body, she didn't want to claim him, as if his body was a package, waiting to be picked up at the post office.

"When do we go?" Heidi croaked softly, rubbing her tiny baby bump.

"When you say the words, we'll get on the jet and go down to Washington D.C." Carlos said softly, gathering Heidi in his arms, as she began to sob out loud, "It'll be a quick trip, in and out, okay?"

"I want to go now, I want to get this over with," Heidi sobbed softly, gripping the flannel shirt to her chest, "I just want this over."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You sure you don't want us to go with you two?" Lester asked Carlos as he and Jeanne dropped Heidi and Carlos off at Newark International, "You two don't have to go alone and do this."

"I just want this over," Heidi said softly to Carlos, "I just want this over."

"No, I'll call you when we're an hour out from Newark on the flight back to New Jersey." Carlos said, wrapping an arm around Heidi's shoulder, "We'll be fine."

Jeanne kissed Heidi's forehead and said, "When you come back, we'll pig out on junk food, okay?"

Heidi smiled softly and said, "Okay, Jeanne, I'll see you soon."

Jeanne and lester watched the two walk through the airport, to Rangeman's private jet. Jeanne grabbed Lester's arm and said, "I don't know if she'll ever be okay, I hope she will, Les."

"Don't worry, Gina," Lester said hugging Jeanne, "She's in capable hands; my cousin will take good care of her."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It was a quick hour and a half to Dulles airport, most of the time, Heidi slept the whole trip, while Carlos made arrangements for the funeral. Heidi had told him that Diesel wanted to be cremated; she would keep the ashes in an urn. Heidi had told him the day before that she wanted to move out of England, to sell the home her and Diesel made together. It wasn't a home without Diesel. Jeanne said she was welcomed to live with them until she found a different place to live. Carlos was concerned for the woman. Where would Heidi go, she would be alone and pregnant, but her pregnancy was a high risk one. He didn't like the idea of her being alone. He would raise his concern later on.

A black car was waiting for them, and a man in a black suit walked over to Carlos and Heidi. He shook Carlos's hand and then hugged Heidi, who wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Heidi, everyone down in the Organization loved him." The man said softly, leading the two to the car, "We're here for you, everyone is."

Heidi nodded her head and then got in the back of the car beside Carlos, while the man got into the driver seat and drove off into downtown Washington D.C .

"Thanks for getting us, Eugene," Carlos said to the man who was driving, the black car, "It won't be a long visit."

Eugene nodded his head and said looking at the two in the back of the car, "I hope it wouldn't be a long visit, once you're done with this situation, get her home."

It was a 20 minute drive to the large 4 story white building that lay in the heart of downtown D.C. there were windows, but they were pitch black, so no one could see in them. There was no front door to the building. The entrance and exit were underground in a park and ride lot that was two blocks away from the building. Eugene led the two through the park and ride lot, to the little building in the middle of the lot. It looked like a security building, but inside was nothing but a stairway that led underground to a series of tunnels.

Eugene, Heidi and Carlos walked the two blocks underground to the entrance of the white building. They walked through a set of black sliding doors and into a lavish lobby. The floors were white, the furniture chic and black, rare paintings covered the walls and there was a real 15th century Italian fountain in the middle of the lobby. The group walked past the lavish lobby and into the elevator area. Eugene pressed a button and the group walked into an elevator. Carlos held Heidi as she began to cry again. They were going to the first floor, the floor where the bodies of those who died during missions were kept. Neither Heidi or Carlos wanted to be going there, but they had to.

The elevator doors dinged and the three walked out into a busy area, which quieted when the people spotted Heidi beside Carlos. They kept their distance, respecting the silent plea Heidi had sent them; no sympathy. it didn't stop the looks that were sent to her, full of sadness and pity.

Eugene opened the metal doors and they entered a sterile white room, where a medical examiner stood, waiting for them, standing close to a covered figure on a metal table. Heidi gripped Carlos's hand tightly and then let go of it, to walk over to the medical examiner. The examiner gave Heidi a look and then she hugged her tightly. She let go of the woman and then pulled the covering off the figure. Heidi let out a sob as she looked down at the body. This was her husband, this really was Diesel.

"Diesel…Diesel…Diesel," Heidi sobbed running a hand over the blond locks that remained, "Oh Diesel, Diesel, Diesel why Diesel? Why did you have to die?!"

Heidi gripped the metal table, crying loudly, her body sliding to the floor. Carlos walked over to the woman and hugged her, letting the woman cry in his shirt, her wails filling the room. Carlos ran a hand through her hair muttering softly in Spanish. Eugene shook his head sadly and then walked out the room. The medical examiner left also, to give them privacy. Heidi looked up at Carlos and sobbed, "He was going to be a father! He was going to be a father! Why did have to die and leave me alone!"

Carlos had to find the medical examiner so she could administer a weak sedative to Heidi, when she had become hysterical. Fearing for her health and for the baby health, they had to get Heidi calm. Carlos carried her out the sterile room, and into a little room, so she could sleep off the drug. Eugene entered the room holding a box full of Diesel's things.

"She'll be done cremating the body soon; everyone had chipped in and bought the urn for Diesel, so Heidi wouldn't have to worry about it." Eugene said softly, giving Carlos the box, "Everything that Diesel kept at his desk, is in this box."

Carlos turned to Heidi, who sobbed softly in her sleep, even in a drug induced sleep, she couldn't escape what was occurring around her. Eugene leaned forward and said softly, "Please, take care of Heidi, we know she's not coming back, please take care of her."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "Eugene, I'll watch over her, and see to It that she's taken care of."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi leaned against Carlos, holding the blue urn that held the ashes of Diesel. They walked through a now dead silent second floor, all eyes on Heidi and the urn. Once they were in the elevator did Heidi break down again, sobbing softly, holding the urn. Carlos held her as she sobbed softly. Eugene had given him the keys to the car, so that they could drive to the airport and head back to New Jersey.

"It's okay, you can cry, Heidi, let it all out," Carlos said softly, rocking the woman, "It's okay."

"It's never going to be okay, Carlos, it won't," Heidi sobbed softly, leaning against the man, "How can I live without him?"

Carlos wondered about what would happen to them both, Diesel had been like a brother to him. Life wouldn't be the same without the goofy man.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne took Heidi upstairs to the room she was sleeping in. Carlos took the box that was full of Diesel's mementos into his guest room. He looked through the box taking out all the silly things and the small things Diesel and Heidi had gotten on their trips around the world. Carlos paused, taking out a white envelope with his name written on it in Diesel's neat hand writing. Carlos opened the envelope and then took out the letter that was in it.

Carlos,

I guess since you're reading this, that means I'm dead. I write a letter each month, just in case I don't make out of a mission alive. well, I have some news for you, just in case you don't know by now, Heidi's pregnant! Of course I'm ecstatic! We've been trying so hard too. Well, now that I'm dead, it might noe matter to me anymore, but it does matter to Heidi. She's going to be devastated that I'm dead. I must ask you to do something for me. Please, watch over her. She's all that I have; of course I have you too. You're my younger 'brother' we've been together for a damn long time, since you were a little tadpole, training at the age of 15. Carlos I never do like writing these letters, because I have put emotions that I don't like to show in them. I'm going to miss you, and I'm glad to have met you. I never had any real family only one real family member is still alive, and I hardly know them. you and Heidi were my family, and I was grateful for every day I had with the both of you. If you can do this last thing for me, I would be eternally happy. Watch over my wife, and my unborn child. I want you to be there when the baby kicks, I want you to be there when Heidi finds out if the baby is a girl or a boy. I want you to be there for every tear that's shed and for every painful contraction she goes through. I wouldn't want anyone but you to watch over them both. Take care of yourself Carlos, because if Heidi loses you, she has no one else. Thank you for taking my last request, because I know you will take it.

Take Care,

Diesel Vashmem.

Carlos folded the letter up and then wiped the lone tear that slid down his cheek. Fuck Diesel, why did you have to go and die on them both? Carlos got up and went into the room Heidi was staying in. he found the woman laying on her side, with Diesel's pillow underneath her stomach. She was staring at the blue urn on the window still. Heidi turned to Carlos and said in a rough voice, "Yes?" wiping her red eyes.

"What are you going to do now, since you said you were selling the house in England," Carlos asked Heidi, who sat up, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know, I need to never go back to that house, that was mine and Diesel's house, without him, it's nothing." Heidi croaked softly looking down, "Maybe stay with Jeanne-"

"Stay with me," Carlos said softly, making Heidi look up at him, "I have a penthouse at a building I own in Trenton, we can get out of Jeanne and Lester's hair but still be close. I don't want you alone, Heidi."

Heidi lay back down and said, "I don't want to be in your hair Carlos," making Carlos shake his head and sit beside the woman.

"You're not a bother, I want you to stay with me, please." Carlos said, making Heidi blink and smile softly.

"Okay, Carlos I'll go, since you did say please," Heidi said nodding her head, "when do we go to this penthouse?"

"Tonight if you want, I called Ella, she aired it out, it's just waiting for us now." Carlos said to Heidi, who rubbed her stomach.

"Tonight, we can leave tonight." Heidi said getting up, "I guess I have to pack my bags."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ranger was back in Trenton, Stephanie couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in two years. Was he still as handsome with that bone melting smile? Maybe he was ten times better now.

Stephanie was sitting on the toilet seat of the master bedroom , holding a white stick. Even before the talk of babies and children, Stephanie had been feeling off. Could she be pregnant? With Joe's child? she looked over to the timer on the sink. She would find out in a few seconds.

Stephanie looked down at the white stick and bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Joe's child. shouldn't she be happy about this? This is what they wanted, babies. Stephanie leaned back against the toilet, thinking about Ranger. Would she be happy if she found out that she was pregnant with Ranger's child? She didn't know, she would never find out now.

Stephanie got up and placed the pregnancy stick on the sink. She had to get the pasta cooked for the scampi, and she had to tell Joe the good news.

Stephanie was putting the final touches on the shrimp scampi, when Joe walked into the kitchen with flowers and chocolates.

"Hey Cupcake, I was thinking about you, so I got you some flowers and candy," Joe said, kissing Stephanie, "Smells good cupcake."

"Joe, I'm pregnant." Stephanie said softly, making Joe's eyes light up with delight.

"Cupcake!" joe said hugging the woman and kissing her again, "Carrying my child…I'm so happy!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "I can't wait to tell my parents!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe ate his pasta with a smile. Finally, he had gotten his Cupcake knocked up, and with perfect timing. Ranger was back in town, and he wanted to make sure that Stephanie remained his wife. He had been messing around with her birth control and with the condoms they had. Stephanie's mother even helped him out with the sabotage. she wanted Stephanie pregnant with his child more than he did! Soon Stephanie will be busy with the baby, and then he can go on with his affairs. A man had needs, and Stephanie wouldn't do everything.

Joe smiled at his wife, and tucked back into his pasta, life was good for Joe Morelli. Soon he would have a child, the cherry on top of his perfect cupcake.

TBC….


	4. Healing Takes Time

(Chapter 4 to this somewhat sad tale, enjoy, read and review please)

not mine not making any money, it's just for fuuuuun!

Chapter 4 Healing Takes Time

Carlos drove into the underground garage of the seventh floor building that Rangeman was situated in. Rangeman was located in Trenton on Haywood. It was a brick building on the corner of Haywood, nothing special about it. it had been what he considered home while he was in Trenton, but when Stephanie got married…he left the state. Carlos turned to Heidi who was fast asleep, curled in the passenger seat of the SUV he drove. Diesel's urn was tucked in her arms, along with his shirt and pillow. He had given her a platinum chain to put Diesel's wedding ring on it, so she wouldn't lose it. Heidi had hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

Carlos woke Heidi up with a soft shake. He led her to the elevator and pressed the key fob to get to the seventh floor penthouse. The penthouse was the same since he had last been in it two years ago. It was still the same living area with no personal touch. Carlos had thought that when he had gotten back from that last mission, two years ago, he would have asked Stephanie to move in with him, and settle down. That would never happen now.

"This place screams Carlos," Heidi said softly her eyes looking around, "lack of personality."

Carlos turned to Heidi, who walked over to a table and put the blue urn on the table, "I was expecting to have someone add their touches to it, but-"

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you," Heidi said softly walking over to Ranger, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "There may be other fish in the sea, just waiting for you."

Heidi smiled sadly and said, "I would say something goofy, but Diesel usually…" Heidi's breath hitched and she said, "I'm sorry, Carlos…"

Carlos held Heidi and said, "Don't worry about it, Quedria, it'll be a sore spot for you, for a while."

Heidi wiped her eyes and said, "Thank goodness Jeanne and Lester offered to go to London and pack the house up. Someone made an offer before I even put the house on market. A cash offer. Maybe I'll find some place in the states, close to Jeanne and Lester."

Carlos nodded his head and then said, "Close to friends and close ones. That's a good thing."

Heidi smiled and said, "What about Miami, a warm climate, and you're down there too. Diesel would want me to be close to you, you two were always close like that, I'll think about it, I want to wait, until I find the perfect place for me and the baby."

Heidi slid out of Carlos's grip and said, "I'm starving, the baby wants some food, maybe some fish, like salmon?"

"I think Ella can whip up some poached Salmon." Carlos said, pulling his phone out and calling Ella.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos and Heidi at In a comfortable silence. Ella had fallen in love with Heidi and had made sure to let her know that she was here for anything. To be recently widowed and pregnant, It was tough on a person. The Salmon she made had Heidi moaning in pleasure, as did the wild brown rice and the steamed asparagus. Both Carlos and Heidi put the dishes in the dishwasher and then settled in front of the flat screen TV to watch some mind numbing TV. It made them both feel almost normal. When Heidi started to nod off, Carlos had led her to the room that used to be his office. He had requested that it be turned into a bedroom for Heidi. Once the woman was settled in the bed and fast asleep, Carlos settled down in his room and prepared to get some sleep. He had maybe drifted off to sleep, when a knock on his door had him up. He looked over to the door and asked, "Yes Heidi?"

The door opened and Heidi appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a tank top, that was stretched over the baby bump. Heidi was rubbing her back and looking as though she was in pain.

"Carlos, my back is extremely sore, the doctor told me that I would be in a bit more pain since I'm a high risk pregnancy, can you rub my back for me." Heidi asked, her hands rubbing her back.

Carlos sat up in the large bed, and motioned for Heidi to come over to him. Heidi climbed on the bed and Carlos came up behind her to rub her sore back Heidi moaned softly her amber eyes closing in bliss. Large hands rubbed the knots and sores causing them to melt away. Carlos laid Heidi down on her side, mindful of her baby bump and began to rub her back again, finding large knots and massaging them away. He had been doing this for maybe 10 minutes when he heard soft snores coming from the woman. Carlos smiled and stopped rubbing Heidi's back. She stirred and said her voice rough with sleep, "Hey, why did you stop rubbing my back?"

"You were asleep," Carlos said softly, making Heidi groan and turn to look at the man, her eyes full of confusion.

"I was not sleeping, my eyes were just closed." Heidi said, before she closed her eyes again, "it's cold, Carlos,"

Heidi sat up and pulled the blacked duvet over her. Carlos shook his head and watched as Heidi curled up under the covers and went right to sleep. Carlos slid down the bed and covered up in the duvet beside Heidi who curled up in a ball. It had been a while since he had slept close to a soft warm body. Heidi was right, it was a bit chilly. How he missed the mild Januarys in Miami. It felt like snow outside, maybe they would get some snow tonight.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos woke up at 5 AM to a soft warm body on him. Heidi was on top of him, sleeping soundly. Carlos had an arm around her shoulders and their legs were tangled together. Heidi moaned softly and turned her head, rolling off of Carlos. Carlos turned and got out the bed to go to the bathroom. He looked out the window and noted that indeed it was snowing, there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground already. He took care of his needs, walked over to the closet and got dressed in workout clothes and went down to the third floor gym. By the time he got back to the penthouse, Heidi should be awake. Being back in Trenton, meant the Ranger would be back in control Of Rangeman Trenton, until Heidi didn't need him. He ran a leisure 8 miles on the treadmill, took a few swings at the punching bag and got in the ring for a round or two with some of the Rangeman crew that were also in the gym working out. a productive work out that had his blood pumping and his body warm. Carlos needed to go up to the seventh floor, after his work out, to take a shower and get dress. There were potential clients coming today. A chain of high end boutiques and a mom and pop shop owner.

When he got into the Penthouse, he was greeted to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom in his bedroom. Carlos looked around and saw a breakfast tray on the floor that looked as though it had been pushed aside quickly and found its way on the floor, in a messy heap. Carlos walked over to the bathroom in his bedroom and found Heidi hunched over the toilet bowl, throwing up bile and sobbing softly after each dry heave.

"Quedria," Carlos said softly, pulling Heidi's long hair away from her face, which was covered in sweat, "Morning sickness?"

Heidi nodded her head, flushed the toilet and said, in a rough voice, "The smell of the eggs made me sick, they looked so good too, but they made my stomach churn."

Carlos helped Heidi up from the floor, led her to the tub so she could sit down on the rim. He wet a cloth and gave it to Heidi so she could put it on her forehead. He gave her a cup of water to gurgle out the taste of bile and then put her back into bed and called Ella up to bring her some toast and ginger tea. Ella arrived in minutes and made no comment when she found Heidi in Carlos's bed and not in the bed that was deemed hers.

"I'll stay with her for a bit, Carlos, to make sure she goes right to sleep," Ella said, patting Heidi's cheek and then patting Carlos's cheek, "And to make sure her tummy is calm, no more eggs for breakfast, okay?"

"Thank you, Ella," Heidi said, putting her empty tea cup on the tray, "Don't worry about me, Carlos, Ella is here."

Carlos thanked Ella and went into the bathroom with his suit to take a shower and to get himself ready for the 10 Am meeting that would occur in two and a half hours. With Heidi asleep in his bed, and Ella cleaning up the dining room area of his penthouse, Carlos felt it okay to the leave the pregnant woman by herself. he made a note to get the number to Heidi's doctor so she could recommend a local doctor for Heidi throughout the pregnancy, he wanted to make an appointment for her soon.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The owner of 'Every Woman,' a high end women's boutique chain was a woman of 45 with soft grey eyes and a softer smile to add to her fragile look. She was waiting for Carlos in the receptionist area of Rangeman, at 9:45 AM. She stood up from her perch in an arm chair and shook Carlos's hand.

"I'm glad to be talking to one of the owners of Rangeman, I've heard so many stories about you," The woman said, picking up her winter coat and tucking it in her arm, "Now let us go to this meeting, I need a new security package, the company that I'm getting security from is lacking, and they're going lax on me."

The meeting was to be held in the large fifth floor conference that was in the building. Being surrounded by tall intimidated men in all black, had the poor woman a bit scared. She perked up seeing two people close by the conference talking to each other. It was Heidi and Bobby Brown Rangeman's medic. Ella must have told Heidi that Bobby was the building's medic and was now giving all her medical information to the man. She was dressed in a blue sweater dress, with black leggings and black ballet shoes. Her hands were on her back and she seemed to be grimacing in pain.

"Will she be joining our meeting," the woman asked, pointing to Heidi, who was rubbing her back, making an emphasis to Bobby, who was nodding his head.

"I can see if she'd like to," Carlos said, walking up to Heidi, who paused the conversation once Carlos was close by.

"Hello Carlos, I was talking to Bobby about the back pains and the really bad morning sickness." Heidi said, placing a hand on Bobby's forearm, "I also gave him the number to my doctor, he knows of a doctor that specializes in high risk pregnancies, he's going to make an appointment with her."

"Oh! You didn't tell me that your wife was pregnant!" The woman said with a smile, going over to Heidi and shaking her hand, "How far along are you."

"Oh, three months," Heidi said not pointing out what the woman said, "I'm setting up an appointment with a new doctor."

"You both must be so happy, I know the thought of having little ones running around would be a wonderful thing, you two are going to be great parents I can tell."

Heidi rubbed her belly, looking away from the group. Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi and said, "You look tired, do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?"

"No, I'll be fine, besides, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Heidi asked looking at Carlos, "It's almost 10."

"The client wants you to join us for the meeting; you don't have to if you don't want to." Carlos said to Heidi, who was running a hand over her baby bump, "I think she doesn't want to be the only woman there. Less intimidating."

"I'll join you, it's no problem, as long as she doesn't ask me questions I don't know." Heidi said with a smile.

(~~~~~~~~~)

The meeting with the client lasted for an hour. She looked through the packages offered and choose the second best package. She wanted to know that her stores would be protect well. She made small talk with Heidi as the contract was drawn up, just to shake the feeling of being surrounded by tall dark and handsome men.

"You know, I want to expand my clothing line to maternity wear." The woman said to Heidi, leaning in close, "That's an area many people tend to forget that exist in the fashion world. Would like to be a model?"

"What?" Heidi asked, placing a hand over her stomach, "Me a model? Well, I don't know-"

"You have the body and the face for it," The woman said with a smile, "I have a fashion designer, and a photographer, we can whip up some new maternity wear and put you in it, and do some photo sessions of course if you're really nervous, your husband can be in a few of the shots."

"Oh, Carlos isn't-" Heidi started but Carlos slid up behind her and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Heidi and I will talk about it later on."

"Great! You two make a lovely couple, thank you for accepting me as a client and congratulations on the upcoming baby!" the woman said to the two, before she got up and left the conference room.

"She thinks we're together." Heidi sighed rubbing her forehead, "So silly, like you want to be tied down with a pregnant woman."

Carlos placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said, "I don't mind Heidi, you are one of my close friends."

Heidi smiled softly and said turning to Carlos, "You'll always be there for me too, right?"

"I will," Carlos said, helping Heidi up, "Now let's go get you some food, nothing with egg in it, right?"

"Right, my poor tummy, who knew that the baby would hate eggs?" Heidi asked with a giggle, as Carlos led her out the conference room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you Jeanne, tell Lester that too," Heidi said on her phone, sitting on the couch in the penthouse, "You two are wonderful friends, I don't know what I would do without you."

"We packed your stuff up, and it's being ship to the states," Jeanne said to Heidi, "It's no problem sweetheart, anything you need, and we'll be there, okay? Once we're back in the United States, you need anything, all you have to do is call, okay?"

Heidi smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you in a few days," before she hung up the phone and rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"Jeanne and Lester finished packing your house up?" Carlos asked, giving Heidi a piece of chocolate cake.

"Yes, now they're going to enjoy England and what it has to offer," Heidi said, taking a big bite out of the cake, "This is sooo good, Ella is a cooking goddess! Does she cook like this all the time? I'll get fat!"

Carlos chuckled, watching Heidi savoir her cake. She reminded him so much of Stephanie. they were completely different though, don't get him wrong, but they both had the biggest hearts he had ever seen. After the meeting, Heidi met all the men that were on shift at Rangeman. They had fallen in love with her and the baby she was carrying. He knew that if he were to ever have to leave, she would be taken care of. He thought about what Diesel had written in the letter. Yes, he would take good care of Heidi; she would never go without, if he saw it his way. It was the most he could do for his deceased friend and the other friend that was alive and sitting beside him.

"Want a piece?" Heidi asked, holding up the last morsel with her fingers, "I'm being kind here, I never give up my sweets."

"Diesel told me you were a greedy person when it comes to sweets." Carlos said, before he leaned forward and ate the offering Heidi gave him, Heidi wad right, Ella made on delicious cake. he must have made a pleased expression, because Heidi was smiling at him

"So much for your body being a temple." Heidi said, licking her fingers, "You'll let anything in it now a days."

Carlos chuckled and said, "Quedria, only if it's from you."

TBC….


	5. We Could Have Had It All

(Chapter 5 to this not so happy tale, enjoy, Read and Review please!)

not mine not making any money, it's just for fuuuuun!

Chapter 5 We Could Have Had It All

Stephanie put her shopping bags down on the floor and slid down beside them, tears on her cheeks. She was a married woman, why was she crying over this? She had a baby coming soon and everything. She couldn't be pining over lost loves and what ifs.

She had seen him, down at the local shop. She had seen Ranger shopping as though he done it every day. He wasn't alone though, he was with a woman. Stephanie pulled at her curly locks and let out a sob. She had been so beautiful, with long black hair and skin that looked like the best Swiss milk chocolates. The way Ranger's eyes brighten at the site of her, had Stephanie's heart crushing. Stephanie had watched as Ranger wrapped an arm around the woman's waist with one hand, and held a basket in his other hand, leading her down an aisle. She had vaguely heard the woman say, "The baby wants this Carlos."

Stephanie felt numb; she had calmly taken her basket full of groceries up to the checkout girl, paid for it and then left to go home. As she drove, she had let out a good cry. Ranger had settled down and had found a beautiful wife, who was now pregnant with his child. they looked so happy together too. Why did she have to cave into the pressure, she had been so strong before, now here she was, a Morelli with a baby on the way, her only friends were snooping housewives with too much time on their hands with not enough thing to do with that free time. When had she become her sister and mother?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi did not leave the bed that whole day. It had Carlos worried. Things had been going well these last few weeks, until the end of January. On the 31st, she had woken up, and then promptly rolled back over to sleep again, depressed. Carlos had to get up and do some work, but he made sure to call Ella so she could keep an eye on Heidi. He went through the morning, wondering why Heidi had been in such a state, when it hit him.

Today would have been Heidi's and Diesel's anniversary. They would have been married for 5 years. Fuck, he felt like an idiot. No wonder why Heidi was so sullen. Carlos got up, shucked the paperwork on Lester, telling him that he needed to be with Heidi, and went up to the seventh floor to comfort the woman.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" Heidi asked sitting up in her bed, to look at him, "You have meetings and clients to see today, I hardly doubt-"

"I'm sorry, today would be yours and Diesel's 5th anniversary," Carlos said to the woman, making her grip the duvet that covered her, "I think work can take a back seat. You're more important than a couple of bucks."

Heidi covered her eyes and began to sob softly, "He had to die when he did, right? Fate is a cruel puppeteer."

Carlos came over to Heidi and hugged her to him, letting her cry in his suit. Shit, what could he do now? Nothing? Sit here and le her cry her heart out? No, that wouldn't be healthy. He would take her out; make her too busy to be sad.

"Come Quedria, get up and put some clothes on, we're going out today." Carlos said letting go of Heidi, "We'll spend the day together."

Heidi wiped her eyes watching Carlos go over to the closet and pull out a soft pink sweater and blue jeans, "where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go, Quedria, we can go to Miami, Chicago, anywhere, today is just for you." Carlos said, tossing a white t-shirt on the bed along with the clothes.

Heidi bit her lip and said, "I want to go to New York City and Ice skate at the Rockefeller center."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Ir was a quick ride up to the city. They spent the day there enjoying each other's company. As it turned out, both of them didn't know how to ice skate, so they had a fun time, falling and slipping in the rink. It had been a while since Carlos had fun like this, not since he took Julie to Universal Studios for her 13th birthday. They skated for a few hours, and then Heidi got hot cider, while Carlos got hot green tea with honey. Afterwards they took a walk through the snow covered Central Park, and then ate lunch at a soup bar.

Carlos turned to Heidi, watching her look out the window with a smile on her face. They both had needed this outing. Tonight he would make her dinner, a Cuban dish, something warm and pleasing to her sensitive senses. They were driving from New York and back into Trenton. Carlos needed to stop at the store before they cooked dinner. He would stop at the local store and they would pick up a few things. It was close to Haywood and they would be in and out. maybe 10 minutes.

Heidi picked up a tub of Kimchee, saying, "The baby wants this, Carlos." Placing it in the basket, "It likes the extra spicy kind."

"Quedria, we both know that you like Kimchee, do you think you can stomach it?" Carlos asked the woman, who smiled and nodded her head.

"I've had a craving for spicy foods,' Heidi said putting the jar in the basket, "Come on, let's hurry up, I can't wait to eat dinner, what are we making tonight?"

"Ropa Vieja," Carlos said to the woman, as she peered into the basket, "Shredded beef on tortillas, I thought we give Ella a day off, and enjoy each other's company as we cook."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and led her down an aisle, aware of the blue eyes on them both. It had been a while since he had seen Stephanie. she still had the same curly brown hair, although it was a bit tamer. She looked more domesticated and more like a wife. It was best not to dwell on the past of what ifs and could be, he had a woman who needed him now. If Stephanie had waited, they would be together now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

They spent the rest of the day prepping for dinner. Ella may not have cooked, but she did leave home made tortilla shells and a lovely chocolate mousse cake in the refrigerator. Heidi sat at the breakfast bar of the high tech kitchen, cutting peppers, while Carlos grilled the steak on the grilling area on the gas stove. As they cooked, Carlos told her stories about Diesel, that he knew she didn't know.

"We were contacted to train some newbies," Carlos said, placing the flank steaks into a crock pot, "It was easy money, and an easy mission. That's what we thought, Diesel, being the head strong man that he was, decided he needed to make the training much more exciting, so re replaced the rubber bullets with little pepper spray bullets. He told no one about this, until after someone was shot in the face and got a face full of mace."

Heidi laughed out loud, looking over to Carlos who was smiling at her, "No way, was that the reason why you two were forced into cleaning duties on the fifth floor?"

"Well, it could be one of the reasons," Carlos said with a shrug, leaning forward on the counter to be closer to Heidi, "All I know is, Diesel saw you one day, walking through the fifth floor of the Organization building the first day of our cleaning duties, and fell head over heels in love with you."

Heidi sighed softly and said, "And the day after that, he took to stalking me, where ever I went, and I broke his arm."

Carlos watched as Heidi scraped the cutting board she had used clean. Her shoulders shook and she said, " I miss him, is it alright to say that to you?"

"I miss him too," Carlos said, looking over to Heidi, "We both loved that man, in our own ways."

Heidi placed the cutting board in the sink and said, "I wonder if he's watching over us now, like the creeper he was."

Carlos chuckled and hugged Heidi to him, tucking her head in under his chin, "I'm positive he is, no doubt about it Heidi, he is watching over the both of us."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"these are so good!" Heidi moaned in bliss, as she ate her fourth tortilla stuffed with the shredded beef, "Mmm, Carlos you are a wonderful cook! Did Diesel rub off on you?"

"My grandmother kept me in the kitchen to keep me out of trouble, and then Diesel loved to cook, and he wouldn't let me mooch off him, he had me cooking too." Carlos said drinking his wine, while Heidi had her half a cup, which she was allowed, "I guess you can say I had two excellent teachers."

Heidi wiped her mouth clean and finished her wine. She looked down at her plate and said, "Carlos, I can't thank you enough for dropping everything to take care of me, even Jeanne wouldn't have gone as far as you have. She has a child."

"Quedria, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Diesel," Carlos said with a smile looking at Heidi, who smiled softly, "It's the least I can do for a friend."

Heidi pulled her slice of cake to her and said, "Thank you, Carlos, for everything, I'll have to find some way to repay you."

"Just keep smiling, that's all I want, is your happiness, Quedria." Carlos said, making Heidi let loose a crack sob, get up and hug him.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi was pleasantly surprised at the Doctor Bobby recommended her to. Dr. Delia Porter was a 50 year old woman with a pleasant smile and pleasant green eyes that made a person calm. It was her and Carlos at the doctor's office. Dr. Delia wanted to know all about Heidi's medical history and wanted to get blood work done and to get Heidi into her system.

After the nurse came in and got 6 tubes of Heidi's blood, Dr. Delia sat with the two of them in her office to get some of Heidi's information.

"Now, is this the baby's father?" She asked softly, looking over to Carlos who had a hand on Heidi's thigh.

"No, he's a friends, my husband and the baby's father died nearly a month ago," Heidi said softly, causing Dr. Delia to put a hand over hers.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Delia said giving Heidi a tissue, "I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Now, your last doctor labeled this pregnancy as a high risk one, any reason why, Mrs. Vashmen?"

"I had six miscarriages before this pregnancy, my doctor told me that it was due to some genetic complication with my eggs and my husband's sperm," Heidi said softly, looking over to Carlos, "Not only that, but my uterus is extremely narrow, the doctor was afraid I may not carry to full term or I would keep having miscarriages."

Dr. Delia looked down at Heidi's chart and then said, "Well, we'll try to get you to carry to full term, if possible, your life and the baby's life is the most important thing. We'll set up appointments for every other week just to see how you're coming along. We'll do a genetic test at the start of the second trimester just in case."

Dr. Delia smiled at Heidi and asked, "Do you want to see your baby, and hear the heartbeat?"

Heidi smiled and said, "Yes, I would like that very much."

The ultrasound room, was a nice comfortable warm area of soft pink, to sooth worrying mothers and fathers. It hardly looked like a doctor's office. Heidi lay on the medical examining table, her sweater pulled up to reveal her ever growing baby bump. Dr. Delia sat beside her, by the ultrasound machine. Warming up the gel they put on before they put the wand on. Carlos stood beside her, his hand entwined with hers. The warmed gel was placed on Heidi's stomach and then the wand. It took a moment but on the screen appeared this grainy and grey blob, with a rapidly beating heart.

"The fetus has a strong heartbeat, and it seems to be growing right on schedule, they're looking perfectly healthy." Dr. Delia said with a smile, looking over to Heidi, who was trying to hold back tears, "In about a month we'll find out about the baby's gender, that's the most exciting part of the ultrasound."

"I can't wait," Heidi said as she wiped the gel off her stomach, and pulled her sweater down, "Diesel would have been very happy too."

Carlos noted that it took something emotional before Heidi would cry. On those days, she would curl up on her bed, wearing Diesel's flannel shirt and fall asleep in it. those days were becoming less frequent as time passed. Carlos helped Heidi off the medical bed, and then led her out to the receptionist desk. Jeanne and Lula had wanted to see the ultrasound pictures, so Heidi was getting a copy of it. Carlos faltered, seeing Stephanie in the waiting room, with her mother. Heidi, oblivious to what was occurring, walked up to the receptionist to get the manila envelope with the ultra sound pictures.

"They are going to love this, Carlos," Heidi said to the quiet man, who was still staring at Stephanie, "Carlos, are you okay?"

Carlos turned to Heidi, who was giving him looks of concern. He turned back to Stephanie, watching her mother give him a dirty look, and turn Stephanie's attention to her, "I'm fine, Quedria, are you hungry? We can go out for an early dinner."

"Let's go get Korean; the baby could go for some BBQ." Heidi said with a smile, letting Carlos rub her baby bump, "Well, I could, the baby is only agreeing."

"Quedria," Carlos said with a smile, leading Heidi out the waiting room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She must be a whore, to let a thug such as that to get her pregnant," Helen Plum sniffed, beside her daughter, who was looking down at the two month old magazine in her hands, "Must have been a broken condom thing, people like them, should not reproduce."

"Mother," Stephanie said, looking over to Helen, her eyes wide with surprise, "Why would you say anything like that?!"

"Well it's true, people like them shouldn't reproduce, they're nothing but thugs and whores, like that one whore you use to gallivant around. I am so glad you've come to your senses, and settled down with Joseph, a respectable man from the brug."

Stephanie turned to look out the window, watching Carlos and the woman, hug each other tightly, and then get in the black Cayenne. With the snow falling around them they looked like something from a cute holiay card Stephanie sent out to her friends in the 'burg. She wondered if her and Joe looked like that? Maybe, at one time they did, but now, she wasn't so sure.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos stood by the window in his bedroom, looking out at the falling snow, another blizzard was on the way, he was glad Heidi and him left Lula and Tank's house before it got worse. His thoughts went back to Stephanie, in the doctor's office, that meant she was pregnant, with the cop's child. Well, he hoped she was happy with the choice she made. If only she had waited out a little bit longer, if only.

"Carlos," Heidi said from the open door to his room, making the man turn to look at her. she was dressed in a knee length cotton night gown, with a black throw on her shoulders and two mugs of green tea in her hands.

Heidi smiled at him and said, "Would you like to sit with me and watched the snow fall, Diesel told me that you loved the snow, even if you hated the cold. We could sit by the window and watch it come down together."

Carlos smiled and said, "Sure Quedria, that sounds like a perfect idea."

They sat near one of the ceiling to floor windows in the living room. Only a nightlight close by lighting the area. Carlos leaned against the wall, beside Heidi, who laid her head on his shoulder, sipping tea. Carlos felt her grimace and rub her back. Earlier during the day, Carlos had pulled the doctor to the side and asked about the back pain Heidi had. It was due to the narrowed uterus and the baby growing, back massages would help her out along with soft support.

Heidi made a sound as Carlos stood up, pulling her up along with him. He sat down behind her and then pulled her down so her back was resting on his sweater covered chest. He smiled and pulled the covers around them, letting Heidi snuggle into him, "Much better?" he asked the woman, who nodded her head and turned to look up at him.

"Yes, much better, thank you Carlos, my back doesn't hurt as much," Heidi said with a smile.

Carlos leaned back some more, placed a hand on Heidi's thigh and together they watched the snow fall.

TBC…


	6. Lost The Game Again

(Chapter 6 to this tale, enjoy! read and review please!)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for FUUUUUUN!

Chapter 6 Lost The Game, Again

Love was in the air, and it was depressing Heidi. Valentines wasn't a holiday that she and Diesel celebrated, too commercialized for them but he used to make an effort to at least make it feel special for her. Take out Korean and a marathon of late 1980's and early 1990's family movies. She used to look forward to this, but now.

Heidi huffed and wrapped up in Diesel's Flannel shirt and crawled into her bed again. She would sleep away the next four days. Who knew that the second most romanticized month would be Heidi's second most depressing month?

That was how Carlos found Heidi, in her bed, and under the covers, Diesel's shirt must have been on her because it wasn't in the sealed bag Heidi kept it in. Carlos sat down in the chair close to the door, took off his boots, he had to help with a break in at one of their client's shops, and walked over to the bed. He climbed in beside Heidi and said, "Quedria, what's wrong?"

"The holiday that's coming up, that's what wrong." Heidi's muffled response came, making Carlos shake his head and chuckle, "What's so funny, Carlos?!"

"It's just that you and Diesel were alike, you both hate Valentines," Carlos said softly to Heidi, who sniffed and sat up in the bed, "It's okay, hearts and half naked flying children are over rated anyways."

Heidi inhaled Diesel's scent and then said in a soft voice, "We use to get take out, and watch old movies, no chocolates or flowers or anything, why should a holiday make you want to buy those things when you have a chance to do so 365 out of the year, Diesel didn't need a stupid day to take me out to London, nor did he need an excuse to buy me a new necklace."

Heidi had a point. Carlos looked over to the woman, watching her take off Diesel's shirt, and get up to tuck back into the bag it belonged in. Maybe, Carlos should have been more attentive to Stephanie, had shown her more affection, would things be different now? Carlos felt slim hands run through his hair and Heidi said, "Best not to dwell on such heavy thoughts, Carlos, there are so many 'what ifs' in life, and if we are consumed by them, we are doomed to stay in the past."

"If she had just waited, Quedria, she would-" Carlos started but Heidi stopped him.

"Is that what you're thinking, that it's her fault that you two aren't together, it takes two to tango, Carlos," Heidi said sitting beside the man, "Me and Diesel weren't perfect. I started fights, he started fights, he would do something I hated, I would do something he hated. What was important though was that I knew that no matter how bad the fights got, I could always rely on him loving me and supporting every decision I made. You're going to have to support the decision this Stephanie has made and move on with your life, even if you hate it."

Heidi laid back on the bed letting the silence cover them both. She then smiled and said, "Jeanne and Lula called, and they want me to go to the mall with them. They are picking out dresses for this Trenton Police Valentines ball, or whatever, I think I'll go with them to help them pick their dresses out."

Carlos moved his eyes over to Heidi's form and asked, "Are you going to pick something out?"

Heidi shook her head and said, "Why would I? I'm not going to the ball, why should I? I think I'll stay here and watch old movies."

Heidi's phone went off and she picked it up saying, 'Hello Jeanne, I'll be down in a minute."

Heidi hung her phone up and then said, "Well, I'll be home in time for dinner, Jeanne and Lula want to have a girls day out."

Heidi placed her phone in her oversized tote and slipped her shoes on. She ran a hand through Carlos's hair and walked out her room. Carlos got up and left Heidi's room. She walked over his phone picked it up and called Tank. His friend answered with a 'Yo Bossman!'

"Hey Tank, are there any tickets left for the Trenton Police Valentines ball?" Carlos asked sitting on a couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"I already have two tickets for you and Heidi, waiting for you in my office," Tank said making Carlos smile, "Yeah, Lula told me to get them for you two, just in case."

"I'll be down to pick them up," Carlos said getting up and making his way over to the elevator. Heidi may say that she didn't want to go out, but maybe it was time to change her mind.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"I don't think my butt will look great in this Lula," Heidi said holding up the leopard printed thong, "I really don't like thongs too."

"Come on Heidi, you need to get your preggers self-something for Valentines!" Lula said scooping up several animal printed undies, "Tankie is gonna love these! Glad I got to keep my curves after losing all this here weight."

Jeanne scoffed picking up the pastel pink nightie with its matching thong, "He'll be ready to shoot you, Lula, if you come out looking like a damn cheetah."

Lula gave Jeanne a withering glare while she grabbed more animal printed lingerie. Heidi smiled and sat down in the chair that was close to her. she rubbed her back and looked around. Victoria secret was a mad house. Women were about trying to pick out the sexist thing they could for their husbands or partners. Heidi shook her head and watched as Jeanne and Lula joined the fray. She turned her head again and paused, seeing a curly haired woman close by, picking out a bra and panty set, she had seen her before, at the doctor's office. Heidi stood up, rubbed her sore back and then walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. The woman turned and paled, while Heidi smiled and said, "Hello, I've seen you before, at the doctor's office! You know Dr. Delia!"

The woman gave Heidi a nervous smile and said, "Oh yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie Morelli, and you are?"

"I'm Heidi," Heidi said, shaking Stephanie's hand, with a smile, "Are you out and about for Valentines? My friends are, not me, I don't like this holiday, too commercialized if you ask me."

The woman smiled again and said, "I just came to pick up some new lingerie for the dress I'm wearing to the Ball, are you going?"

"No, I think I'll stay in, cuddle up and enjoy some old movies," Heidi said rubbing her back, "so why are you seeing, Dr. Delia, she specializes in high risk pregnancies."

"They were concerned about the placenta, but after a few weeks of medication, it's fine now," Stephanie said to Heidi, who rubbed her back, "What about you?"

"This is my seventh attempt at having a baby, we've had six miscarriages, hopefully this one will make it. Genetics and narrow uterus and all that," Heidi said rubbing her stomach, "we really want this one to survive."

Stephanie's eyes looked on with pain and she said, "I really hope the baby survives, I think you'll be a great mother."

Heidi smiled and flushed, "Thank you, Stephanie, say, what's your number, we should stay in contact with each other!"

Stephanie gave Heidi her number and Heidi called it, "There, now you know my number, oh, I should introduce you to Jeanne and Lula!"

Stephanie smiled sadly and said, putting down the bra and panties, "I should go now, I have to go home and start dinner."

Heidi's smile faltered but she said, "if you must, it was nice meeting you, Stephanie, good luck with the little one you're carrying."

Stephanie turned and walked out the store, "You too, Heidi."

Jeanne walked up to Heidi, watching Stephanie leave, "Come on, let's go pay for our things and get some lunch, we have to go buy our shoes and dresses too."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

It was hard to hate Heidi; Stephanie thought as she sat in the living room, it was extremely hard to hate that woman. Her smile was infectious and she had a heart of gold. The way she just opened herself to Stephanie, without even knowing who she was, it made Stephanie feel better. And the story about her and Ranger, having all those miscarriages, it was awful. The wistfulness in Heidi's eyes had Stephanie's heart strings pulling. She hate to admit it out loud, but Ranger had chosen the perfect woman. Stephanie wiped the tear that was in the corner of her eyes. Heidi was the perfect woman for him.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos made sure that Heidi couldn't dwell on the fact that Valentines was coming up. She had made an impression on the owner of the boutique shop that he offered Heidi a job, being the go between woman between Rangeman and the clients. The clients loved her and her personality and Heidi loved chatting with them and making them feel welcomed. Watching Heidi stay busy and active was a good thing, it meant that she didn't have time to think about Diesel. She could start moving on.

Carlos hid a smile, watching the woman talk with an older man who was looking to buy a security package from him. She wore a dark red turtle neck and a black skirt, with black stockings and flat black shoes. Carlos could see the changes affecting Heidi from the pregnancy. She was getting more curves, her breasts were starting to fill out, she had a healthy glow to her and it just made her look perfect, radiant. Heidi turned to Carlos and said, "Mr. Gordon would love to have the maximum protection plan, Carlos, and he would like a five year contract."

Carlos got up and went to get the standard Rangeman contract. It was like Heidi had told him, a few days before; it was time to move on, all of them needed to move. Carlos went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out the contract. Maybe they needed to move on together, with each other.

(~~~~~~~~~)

On Valentine's day, Carlos suggested they spend the day watching old movies on the couch in the penthouse and enjoy a hearty breakfast. Heidi had agreed to the idea and they spent all day, in their pajamas, watching all kinds of movies and eating the wonderful food Ella made for them. it was around four in the afternoon when Ranger got a call that made him get up from their nest on the couch to answer it, leaving Heidi to eat food and watch labyrinth.

"hey Bossman," It was Lester, "Hair stylist and makeup artist are here as is Heidi's dress."

"Bring them up to the seventh floor, and do be quiet, Heidi doesn't know that she's about to be pampered for the Trenton Police Ball." Carlos said softly, watching Heidi giggle at the movie.

"Okay, we will," Lester said, then he paused and said, "Ranger, it's good to see you happy again."

Carlos frowned, thinking about what Lester had just told him, he was glad to see him happy? He had been happy for a while, what in the hell was Lester talking about?He didn't have time to dwell on what Lester had told him, because, the hair stylist and the makeup artist were on the seventh floor. Even if it was only for one night, Carlos wanted Heidi to feel as normal as possible. Carlos led them into Heidi's room, and then went over to the TV and turned it off, making Heidi look up at him with a small frown.

"Why'd you do that?!" Heidi asked, sitting up and glaring at the man, "I was enjoying that!"

"I know you were Quedria, but you need to get ready for the Valentines ball." Carlos said making Heidi glare at him again.

"I don't want to go out to this ball," Heidi said softly, leaning back in the couch, "I just want to enjoy my Valentines on the couch."

Carlos sat beside Heidi, who nibbled at a cookie. He tucked a stray black lock behind her ear and said, "Come on, let's go out, for the night, Jeanne will be there, so will Lula, and all the guys, they want you to go too, it'll be a fun time."

Heidi sighed, rubbing her stomach, "It has been a bit since I dressed up and felt pretty, alright, I'll go, but if I say I'm tired, we leave, alright?"

"Deal," Carlos said, helping Heidi up, "now, the hair stylist is in the room waiting for you, as is the make-up artist. Take a nice long bath and enjoy yourself."

Heidi gave Carlos a look and said, "Makeup artist, hair stylist, Carlos, you shouldn't have done this, I could have done this myself."

"I wanted to, now go, and get ready." Carlos said, leading Heidi to her room, "Have fun."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos stood by the foyer of the penthouse, waiting for Heidi to come out her room. They had been in there for about 3 hours, the Ball began at 7pm and Carlos wanted the both of them to arrive fashionably late. Carlos himself was dressed in a Versace black suit, with a pink silk tie and a pink silk handkerchief in his breast pocket. He had match the colors of his tie and scarf to the colors of the dress he picked out for Heidi. He had gone to the women's boutique he did security for and requested that a dress be made for Heidi. When he had seen the final results, he knew that Heidi would look excellent in it.

Carlos turned hearing Heidi say, "How do I look, Carlos?"

"Quedria, you look wonderful." Carlos said, walking up to Heidi, and spinning her around., "beautiful, stunning, all of the above."

He had chosen well. Heidi stood before him, dressed in short sleeved off the shoulder black silk dress, that fell just below her knees in a three soft layers. A ribbon that was the same color of Carlos's tie and scarf, was tied above her baby bump. She had on a pair of modest black heels and sheer black stockings. The makeup artist had only done a light job, tinting her lips and adding a bit of mascara. Her long hair was up in an elegant bun, with only a long lock free and curled in front of her face. Heidi looked dazzling.

"Quedria, are you ready to go?" Carlos asked, holing out a long black pea coat for Heidi to wear.

"I am," Heidi said with a smile, letting Carlos put the pea coat on her, "Thank you, for the dress and for convincing me to go out tonight. What a great idea, Carlos."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Instead of the Turbo, or the Cayenne, Carlos had picked to drive a black Lamborghini to the hall, where the ball was taking place. It was a smooth ride and silent ride. Carlos would turn to look at Heidi, who was leaning back against the seat, rubbing her baby bump. She really did needed to step out for the night. The dance hall was situated in the heart of Trenton, it was big, two stories and already crowded with couples and Trenton's finest in blue.

Carlos drove the car up to the valet parking, gave the keys to the valet and said with a look, "I want it back just the way It is, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the man said, shaking in his uniform, "It will be!"

"Carlos," Heidi said, as Carlos helped her out, "be nice to the kid, you're scaring him."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi and led her into the Hall, "I have to keep my bad boy image, somewhere, Heidi, my men hardly jump when I bark at them now."

The Hall was a rich dark red and gold, with a huge dance floor, and several tables scattered around it. a makeshift stage was before the Dance floor, with a live band playing love songs of today and yesterday. Waiters and waitresses floated around, dressed to the nines, holding trays of delicate appetizers and champagne glasses. Carlos led Heidi over to a table farthest from the dance floor. Jeanne, Lester, Lula and Tank were there, chatting softly to each other.

"Bossman!" Lester said, looking up at the two, "I thought you and Heidi were going to have a night in, not that I'm angry about you coming out, you look great, Heidi."

Heidi smiled and sat down in the chair Carlos pulled out for her, "Thank you Lester, you and Jeanne look great too."

Jeanne smiled and said, "glad to see you out of your Valentines funk, Heidi."

"me too, I ain't never met nobody who hated this romantic holiday like you, girl." Lula said, fixing her hot pink dress, "And you have sexy arm candy too!"

"Lula, behave," Tank said, kissing his wife, "Glad to see you out too, Ranger, it's been a while since you've been to one of these."

"It has, but I'm glad to be with great company." Carlos said, placing a hand on Heidi's hand, which was on the table.

Jeanne and Lula exchanged looks and smiled. It was time they both started moving on.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lester held Jeanne in his arms, dancing to the slow music. His eyes were on Carlos and Heidi, watching the two at the table, talking quietly to each other, each of them had a lazy smile on their face.

"They look good together," Lester commented to his wife, making her look up, "You already know that, right Gina? Woman's intuition and all that jazz."

Jeanne turned her head to Heidi and Carlos. She smiled and said, "Those two do look great together, I'm glad to see them both happy."

"I thought after Stephanie's marriage to the cop, Ranger would never get that look on his face again," Lester said, spinning Jeanne around, "But I guessed wrong."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe had heard rumors that Manoso was at the ball. Good, he could see what he had lost. He lost his Babe, she was now his cupcake, carrying his child. so what if she had gained a couple pounds. So what if he was starting to lose some of his hair and his six pack was quickly becoming a four pack. He had won, he had gotten Stephanie Plum, and turned her into a perfect house wife. She looked good in the blue dress she had picked for the ball. Her hair was even tamed. Joe and Stephanie looked good and he knew it. he couldn't wait to see the devastation on Manoso's face.

Joe looked over the sea of people and smiled, seeing Ranger close to some of his thug friends, good he was alone. He didn't look sad though, in fact he was laughing and smiling at something one of those thugs had said.

Joe turned hearing a woman call out, "Stephanie! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Joe watched as a stunning but pregnant woman came over to his wife and hug her. how in the hell did Stephanie know this woman, but he didn't?!

Joe watched as the woman made small talk with his wife. She was beautiful, who was the lucky bastard to get her knocked up?

"Oh, you have to meet Carlos, you'll love him!" The woman said to Stephanie, before she disappeared, and reappeared with Manoso. Fuck, this bitch was manoso's whore.

Joe watched as Stephanie and Manoso gave each other looks as Heidi introduced them. they didn't need introductions, they had history.

"Quedria," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist, "Are you hungry, I can hear your stomach and the baby's stomach."

"Oh, do you think they have the fish ready?" the woman asked, rubbing her stomach, "That does sound lovely, it was nice to see you again, Stephanie, we have to have lunch together!"

Joe watched as Manoso and the woman walked off. He turned to look at Stephanie and shook his head. He had lost a game that the opponent didn't know they were playing. Manoso had won, again, even if he didn't have Stephanie, Manoso looked great, he had a goddess hanging off his arm and he got her knocked up. He wouldn't be surprised if it was a boy she was carrying. Fucking Manoso and his good luck.

Joe led Stephanie over to where her sister and her pathetic husband sat and sat down beside his wife. He watched as Manoso and the woman made their way to the dance floor, and began to dance to the music, holding each other in a lover's embrace, their eyes bright, staring at each other. Fuck…Joe Morelli had lost again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie heard her sister comment about Carlos and Heidi, "Wow, they look good together, it's a shame you didn't get him, right Stephanie."

Stephanie made no noise to either agree or disagree to her sister. All she knew was that Carlos looked happy with Heidi. Stephanie however was starting to feel the strain. If she could, she would give it all up, just to be in Heidi's place. Heidi was one lucky woman.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Heidi said softly to Carlos as he carried her into the penthouse, "Thank you for taking me out, Carlos."

"Anything to put that beautiful smile on your face." Carlos said, taking Heidi to her room., "I'm glad to know that you had fun."

Heidi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, tucking her head in his neck. Carlos had to keep from smiling, yep, Heidi sure did know how to make his late night.

Heidi yawned settling down in the bed, once Carlos put her down. She kicked her heels off and pulled the covers up around her. it was after 2 in the morning, and she and spent the night dancing with Carlos.

Heidi felt Carlos pull out the pins from her hair and let her hair fall to the side. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt large fingers trail along her face and then heard, "Sweet dreams, Quedria."

Once he knew that Heidi was asleep, Carlos pulled his suit jacket off, sat in the chair in Heidi's room and watched the woman sleep, feeling at ease. It had been a while since he had felt this way.

TBC…


	7. Acceptance

(Now, i'm not one to write little author notes, but I think I need to. This is not a babe story right away, it's a long and bumpy road to the Babe, but if you ride it all the way, i think you'll like it. this will be a babe, but it'll take some time to get to the goods. once we get to the goods, i may not be liked...heh..heh..(Won't say why!) anyways...read and review, and as always, enjoy!)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for FUUUUUUUN!

Chapter 7 Acceptance

After the Valentines Ball, Carlos could feel a shift in the way he and Heidi interacted. They were much more at ease with each other and their interaction were much more, well, intimate. It could be from little things such as him touching Heidi's shoulder to tell her that a client wanted to speak to her. His hand would linger on her shoulder, while her eyes would get brighter. Heidi's sessions wearing Diesel's shirt have almost completely stopped. Instead, she would come to Carlos and tell him what was bothering her. That was a great thing, Carlos never wanted to see Heidi's eyes fill with tears ever again.

Carlos sat in his office, going through payroll with a frustrated sigh, he ought to hire an accountant to do payroll, It would be much simpler then, he could afford to bring on two people for the books and payroll. Maybe it was time to invest in accountants.

Carlos put the papers down and looked over at the calendar. It was March 14th, Heidi had another appointment to go to in two days. She was entering her second trimester and was still perfectly healthy as was the baby she was carrying. The appointment after this one, they would find out what the gender of the baby was. Carlos would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about that. Carlos had fallen in love with the baby Heidi was carrying. There were times he wished that….

"I hope Corporate Carlos can take an hour off to join me for lunch," Heidi said her head floating in Carlos's doorway, "The guys and I are going down to Shorty's want to join us?"

Carlos gave Heidi a smile and said, "I keep telling you that that stuff will kill you, Quedria," watching Heidi give him a pout but she smiled.

"Look here mister," Heidi said, rubbing her baby bump, "Me and the baby want a veggie pizza, with olive oil drizzle and low fat mozzarella cheese, is that going to kill me? I know you might like it."

Carlos pulled his glasses off and said, "I guess since it's a healthy pizza, I'll join you." He would have joined her if she had told him she was going to stick an IV full of fat in his arm.

"You would have joined me if I told you I was going to eat an all meat pizza!" Heidi said, holding her tote bag up and shaking it, "I already placed the order, that way it'll be ready for us when we arrive."

"I hope the guys know that you ordered an all-vegetable pizza." Carlos said, pulling his coat on, and walking over to the woman.

"Oh we have a collective order, don't worry, the children will be taken care of." Heidi said, wrapping her scarf around her neck, "it's a bit chilly outside; I hope it starts warming up soon."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and together they left the office.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

"How can you eat that?" Lester asked, watching in horror as Heidi slathered the pizza slice she had on her plate with hot pepper flakes, rooster sauce and kimchee, "Is it spicy enough for you?"

Heidi took a bite from it, chewed for a moment and then shook her head, "Not hot enough, but it'll do, if only I had some ghost pepper oil that would hit the spot."

Lester and Bobby made gagging sounds, while Carlos hid his smile behind his bottle of water. Heidi's craving of spicy foods had every Rangman employee running. Lester and Bobby had even talked about joining a hot wing contest with Heidi. Carlos had to put his foot down at that, too much spicy foods would be bad for Heidi and the baby.

"Oh, Carlos, the woman who owns the boutique shops called me, she still wants to know if we are still interested in partaking in a photo shot with her. I told her I have no problems with it, so she wants to know if you still want to do it."

"Oh Ranger's going to be a model," Bobby said, elbowing Lester in the ribs, "Maybe he'll be a Calvin Klein underwear model."

Carlos gave Bobby a look, while Heidi let out a laugh, looking at the three men. Heidi shook her head and said, "I don't think the women could handle it, if Carlos paraded around in only his tighty whiteies."

Lester and Bobby roared with laughter, slapping the table, while Carlos rolled his eyes and said, in Heidi's ear,"Quedria...who says I wear any at all?"

Heidi felt her face flush and she gave Carlos a look, before she got up and walked to the bathroom. Lester and Bobby both turned to Ranger, who shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating the vegetarian pizza.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi didn't know if she should swoon, or cry. If felt as though she was cheating on Diesel, even though he was dead. Heidi leaned against the bathroom door, holding her swollen abdomen. She and Carlos had gotten closer, but had they gotten that close? Heidi could not deny it, Carlos was handsome, a Greek god that was living and breathing. Heidi thought about what Diesel use to tell her, before going off to a mission. Just to live her life, enjoy it and all it had to offer her. could life be offering her Carlos? Heidi bit her lip thinking about the man. What would it feel like if he kissed her lips? Would it feel good, great, orgasmic?

Heidi shook her head, she blamed the hormones for that thought. Heidi ran cool water over her face and then walked out the bathroom. She sat down beside Carlos who gave her a look.

"Oh, it was nothing, I thought I had a wave of nausea, but, it was nothing." Heidi said with a smile, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, his fingers tips barely touching Heidi's on the table, "Do you need to go home and take a nap."

"I'm fine, Carlos, thank you for being so worried, but I'll be alright." Heidi said, before biting into her pizza.

Lester and Bobby elbowed each other again before they dug into the all meat pizza they had ordered. Shit, they were glad to see Ranger happy again.

(~~~~~~~~)

"I think, I will take that nap, before the next client comes," Heidi yawned, covering her mouth, "Is it alright, if I sleep on your couch in your office, Carlos?"

"It's all yours, I'll be in to do some paper, work, I'll be quiet so I won't disturb you," Carlos said to Heidi as she walked into his office.

"Bobby, Bossman's in love," Lester said, making kissing sounds to Bobby, who chuckled.

"Santos, I'll see you on the mats at 16:00 hours," Carlos said to Lester, who groaned and said, "Yes sir."

"I'll see you on the mats at 16:30 Brown," Carlos told Bobby, who nodded his head saying, "Yes sir."

Carlos watched as the two sulk off, he hadn't punished them because they were making fun of him, he punished him because they hit too close to home for comfort. Carlos was in love with his dead friend's wife.

Carlos walked into his office and sat at his desk, watching Heidi sleep under the black throw she kept in an empty drawer of a filing cabinet. The last few months together had been wonderful and a healing process for them both. He had many wounds that had been left to fester and rot, but with Heidi around, they were finally healing, including his heart. He thought he would never find a woman like Stephanie. He may have assumed too quickly.

Carlos looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "I swear, Diesel, you had this all planned out, just in case you died."

Carlos settled back in his office chair and resumed working on payroll. Next week, he would be interviewing people to do this mess for him. He was rich enough, damn it all.

(~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie looked down at the number in her phone, biting her lip, should she call this woman? Should she try to find a way back into Carlos's life? Heidi may only be the lifeline she had to see Carlos with a reason, she had burned down all her other bridges, the Merry Men, Lula, Connie, everyone from her old life. None of her new friends would ever be caught with Lula or those men. From what she saw at the mall, Lula and Jeanne had become fast friends, with children. What would have happened if she and Lula had remained friends, would Jeanne be in the picture? Stephanie didn't know, all she knew was that she had to speak to Carlos again, and Heidi was her only way to do so.

Stephanie pressed the send button on her phone and waited. She was expecting Heidi to answer the phone, who answered threw her off.

"Stephanie," It was Carlos himself.

"Ranger, I-I wanted to talk to Heidi, is she in?" Stephanie stammered, looking at the wall of the bedroom, "I was going to ask her to lunch tomorrow."

"Heidi's asleep, I'll be sure she calls you back when she's awake," Carlos said softly to the woman, "How are things, Stephanie?"

"Good, I know you know that I'm pregnant, Joe is happy," Stephanie said, leaning back, "Look, Ranger-"

"I understand what you did, Stephanie, it's alright," Carlos said to the woman, making her stiffen up, "I really didn't give you much of a choice, but I will respect your wishes. I should have congratulated you two years ago, when I found out that you married Morelli, I guess I'll say it now, congratulations for you and your marriage and upcoming baby."

Stephanie felt her throat close up and she let out a soft, "Thank you Ranger, congratulations to you too, I suppose."

There was a pause and then Carlos said, "Have a good day Stephanie; I'll be sure that Heidi calls you back."

Stephanie stifled a sob as Carlos hung the phone up. Why didn't he yell at her, or say something nasty. Why did he have to wish her the best and then say he respects what she chose?! Why did he have to make this so hard?"

Stephanie tossed the phone on the bed and laid her face in the pillow to sob. Why did she have to love a man who loved another woman? She had lost Ranger for good.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos hung Heidi's phone up and placed it back on its perch , which was the arm of the couch. He had picked it up so that the annoying ringtone she had on it, wouldn't wake her up. He hadn't been prepared for Stephanie to be on the other end. Trust Heidi to become friends with the woman he used to love. She had wanted to invite Heidi out for lunch tomorrow. He had wanted to tell her that Heidi had plans, but that was up to Heidi to say yes or no to the lunch proposal. He told Stephanie that he would let Heidi know to call her. Carlos then bit the bullet and told Stephanie that he respected her wishes and then congratulated her on her marriage and on the upcoming baby, wishing her luck on the life she now had. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it was one he needed to take, to move on with his life.

Carlos ran a hand down Heidi's face and smiled. Like the pill he had to swallow for Stephanie, he had to swallow one for Heidi and admit that this was the woman he wanted to move on with. Though, this pill wasn't hard to swallow at all.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi shook the hand of a very happy client and led them off to the entrance of Rangeman. who would have thought that she would love talking to people and keeping them calm. She even recommend that one of the smaller not used conference rooms be transformed into a more laidback causal setting to put the clients mind's at ease. Tank and Carlos loved the idea and the next day, the tiniest conference room had been transformed in a calm sitting area for clients.

She had become fast friends with the Rangeman Employees. Before a big take down or bust, they would rub her baby belly in good luck. It was nice to know that Heidi had more people looking out for her now. She spent time with Jeanne and Lula and with the children. She was becoming close friends with Stephanie too. Carlos had sat her down, one evening, and told her who Stephanie was to him. Heidi couldn't believe that the woman Carlos and Diesel use to talk about was Stephanie. She wouldn't let what had happen between Stephanie and Carlos ruin what little bond they had formed and so she kept seeing Stephanie. They would meet down at a local café every Thursday for brunch. She really liked Stephanie, and she could see why Carlos had fallen in love with the woman. She was very nice and pleasant to be around. Stephanie's mother, on the other hand….

Heidi and Stephanie sat in their usual spot in the tiny café, the little two person table in the back of the shop tucked away in a corner. Stephanie had chosen this spot, so no one from the 'burg could see them. Stephanie already knew that Carlos wouldn't let Heidi go out alone. She was sure that some merry man was hidden away, yet close enough to the pregnant woman.

"I think I'll have the beef and cheddar stuffed crepes today, Stephanie, what about you?" Heidi asked the woman, as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Well, the Cuban sounds great," Stephanie said looking at the little menu that changed daily. Every time they've been here, they never had the same thing twice, "I think I'll have that with some fries."

"Oh no junk food for me," Heidi said, rubbing her baby bump, "They sure as hell hate fried foods. I tried to eat a doughnut the other day, I threw it up, nothing fatty or deep fried, what a bummer."

Stephanie laughed out loud and said, "Sounds like Carlos's baby through and through," even through her heart clenched.

"Oh," Heidi said, biting her lip, "Me and Carlos aren't together, this isn't Carlos's baby, the baby's father, and my husband, he died three months ago."

Stephanie's hands flew up to her mouth and she said, looking at the pregnant woman, "I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"No, Carlos is a good friend, we're staying with him, until I'm ready to leave." Heidi said with a smile, "He's been so kind and good to me, I even have a Job at Rangeman, just a go between person with clients, but I love it."

Stephanie felt her heart leap up in her throat, maybe that could mean…

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE MORELLI!" Heidi and Stephanie looked up and Stephanie gasped seeing her mother and her mother in law standing near the two sitting in the back, "What are you doing with- this type of person?!"

"Heidi and I were just having brunch," Stephanie said, standing up and going over to her mother and mother in law, "It's not a crime to-"

"She's not 'burg material, look at her, she's a-colored person!" Helen hissed looking at Heidi, who paled and looked with wide eyes at Stephanie and the two older women.

Heidi got up and said, "I should go, Stephanie,' picking her tote bag up, "I really should go, I'll see you later, Stephanie, when we're around better company."

Angie swore in Italian and picked up a the still full ceramic tea pot and threw the hot contents at Heidi, who barely threw her hand up to cover her eyes from the hot water. Heidi cried out in pain, as her arm took most of the hit, the side of her face took some of the hot water too. She fell to her knees and gripped her quickly blistering arm.

"Why would you throw hot water at a pregnant woman?!" Stephanie asked, going over to Heidi and helping her up, "That water was boiling hot!"

Stephanie felt hands pull her away from Heidi and Carlos was in front of Heidi, whispering in Spanish to the crying woman. Stephanie watched as he helped Heidi up, and led her out the café. Stepahnie turned to her mother and said, "I can't believe you would do something like that!" before she grabbed her purse and ran out the store. She tried to get to Heidi, but Lester stopped her and said, "She's in good hands, Stephanie, you should go home now."

Stephanie shifted her purse up her shoulder and then went to her car and got in it. As she drove home, the only thing she could think about was how her friendship with Heidi was ruined.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos nearly snapped Morelli's mother's neck in two for throwing hot water at Heidi. He decided that he would watch over Heidi and Stephanie as they did their Thursday brunch at the little café. He had to smile at the location, it on the outskirts of Trenton, in an area most 'burg people wouldn't dare come to. Too much diversity. Lester tagged along with him, saying that the café the two women went to had scones that Jeanne loved, so he was going to get a dozen of them for her.

They were sitting in the black SUV, across from the shop when Helen and Angie Morelli drove up to the place, like women with missions. Lester frowned and said, "Shit, looks like Stephanie and Heidi have trouble."

Carlos and Lester got out the car and into the shop, just as Angie Morelli threw hot water on Heidi. thank goodness the woman was well trained, because if she hadn't raised her arm up, she would have been blinded by hot water. The area on her body that had been hit, began to blister instantly. Second degree burns, that water must have been past the boiling point. Carlos went over to Stephanie, pulled her away from Heidi, who was crying softly, from the burns she got. He whispered Spanish to her and then led her out the quiet shop. He wasted no time in getting her to the hospital, where they spent an hour getting the burns treated and her heart rate down. Her heart rate had sky rocketed from the incident and Heidi had to be given a sedative to calm her down, she would have gone into labor if she hadn't calmed down. The ER doctor came into their little pocket of privacy and said that once she was done with her IV Heidi would be able to go home and rest. He had prescribed a burn ointment and antibiotics to prevent any infections from the burns.

Carlos ran a hand down the gauze that covered the side of Heidi's face, he was tempted to call the cops on those shrews but that would be Heidi's call.

"No, Carlos, I am not going to press charges." Heidi said, opening her eyes to look at the man, " It would cause Stephanie more problems, she has to deal with them, I never met people like them…so closed minded and ignorant."

"They're everywhere, Quedria." Carlos said, sitting beside Heidi, watching her IV drip, "You should be down in about an hour, how about we go home, settle in front of the TV and watch movies."

Heidi smiled softly and said, "I'd liked that, Carlos, with Ice cream too?"

"Frozen yogurt, and cookies," Carlos said softly, running a hand through Heidi's hair, "With chocolate chips in them."

Heidi giggled and pulled up the thin hospital blankets, shivering, she hated hospitals, they made her so cold and nervous, at least Diesel didn't die in one of these places. The thought of her husband, had her in tears. She just wanted to go and curl up in her bed; it had been a tiring day.

Carlos climbed into the hospital bed beside, Heidi and curled up against her, mindful of the IV in her. he tucked her head under his chin, and then said, "I know it's been a hard day for the both of us."

"I don't know how I'll make it without him," Heidi whispered her eyes full of tears, "How am I supposed to take all of this?

"You don't, at least not alone," Carlos said softly, lifting Heidi's chin up with his fingertips, "Remember, you do have me, I'll never leave you or the baby alone…"

Heidi's eyes widened as Carlos leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. She gripped his shirt tightly, before her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss some more.

When they pulled apart, Heidi licked her lips and said, "Carlos, what are we? What do we do now?"

Carlos kissed Heidi again and then said, "We just ride the waves…"

Heidi laid her head on his chest and said, "I think I can weather these waves, Carlos."

TBC…..


	8. Truth Comes Out

(Chapter 8 to this sad tale, enjoy, read and review please! eventual babe, it's a long journey to it, but it will be there!)

not mine not making any money, it's just for fun!

Warning: a bit of smut.

Chapter 8 Truth Comes out

"They're fine, see all healed up," Heidi said showing her smooth skin to Bobby, who looked at her arms and face one more time, "Bobby, there's no need to worry, I'm perfectly healthy! So is the baby."

Bobby did one more sweep of the now healed burns and said, "No scars, no burn marks left, you look great, Heidi, okay, you're free as a bird."

Heidi smiled and slid off the examining table, rubbing her stomach. Today, Heidi and Carlos would go find out what the gender of the baby! it had Heidi smiling and singing songs. It had been about 2 weeks since that kiss in the ER hospital bed, and it had Heidi wondering about them. since then, they haven't kisses, but they had come pretty close to doing so. She still had a feeling that she was cheating on Diesel with Carlos, but it was getting less and less with every touch and hug Carlos gave her. it was time she moved on, but she could still grieve the loss of her husband, and be with a wonderful attentive man.

"Deep thoughts, Quedria?" Carlos asked the woman, as she walked into his office, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just, when you kissed me in the hospital, I had mixed feelings," Heidi said, looking up at the man, "At first, I wanted to cry, and yell, because I thought I was cheating on Diesel, but now, I know, that I'm not cheating on him , it's just me moving on, moving onto a new life, with someone else."

Heidi felt large fingers cup her chin, and then she felt lips on hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, which had Heidi grabbing Carlos's suit and leaning into the kiss. As a tongue swept out on her lips, she gasped, and then the tongue was in her mouth, playing with hers.

They kissed deeply for a moment, and then Carlos pulled away from Heidi and said, "I'm moving on with my life too, it's been two long years, it's time, and I want you to move on with me."

Heidi bit her lip, and then she nodded her head, it had been a long and hard two, almost three months. Heidi thought she would be alone after Diesel's death, but she knew now, she wouldn't be alone, she had Carlos.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi held onto Carlos's hand as Doctor Delia moved the wand over her stomach. After getting good remarks about her health, they had move into the ultrasound room so that Doctor Delia could tell them if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Now, let's see, the baby is in the right position, and they're not trying to hide from us," Doctor Delia said softly, her green eyes trained on the small screen, "ahh, there we go…congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl growing in you."

Heidi covered her mouth, muffling the sob that escaped, "I have a girl, it's a girl Carlos!"

Heidi leaned back on the examining table and sighed, Diesel had always wanted a girl. He had said boys grew up to be icky men, he wanted a princess so he could spoil both them and Heidi.

When they left the doctor's office, Heidi said, leaning back in the Cayenne, "Diesel always wanted a daughter, he said that he wanted two girls to spoil, me and the baby, now that the baby is here…."

Carlos leaned over the car and wiped the tears the escaped Heidi's closed eyes. it should be Diesel here, finding out the good news, not him, what had he done in his lifetime to be apart of this wonderful event?

Carlos kissed Heidi softly and said, "Heidi, I know he's excited wherever he is now, and that he's watching over both you and your daughter."

Heidi let out a sob and then said in a soft voice, "I know that, Carlos, at least you're here with me…."

Carlos gave Heidi a smile and said, "Let's go tell the men, I'm sure they're as excited as the both of us, Heidi if you'd let me, I'd like to help you raise your child, as if they were my own."

Heidi rubbed her baby bump and said, "I'm honored you asked me Carlos, yes, I would love if you help raise my baby."

Carlos held Heidi's hand as he drove down the road, this would be a good thing.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos had been right, after they had heard the news that Heidi would be having a girl, all the men at Rangeman threw her a little party at the office. It was quite the event, even Lula and Jeanne came, with the children, who had the big tall men wrapped around their fingers.

Jeanne pulled Heidi aside from the crowd and said, pointing to Carlos, "You and Carlos eh? Can't say I blame you, he is a nice pick….very charming, and nice, thoughtful and absolutely smitten with you, Heidi."

Heidi flushed and said, "He is not, Jeanne, he's…"

Heidi turned to Carlos, watching him, watch her, his brown eyes were soft, and sparkling with joy, and he had this smile on his face. It was pure love and devotion. Did he have this look with Stephanie? before she married her husband?

Heidi watched as Carlos walked up to Heidi and wrap an arm around her waist. he kissed her temple and said, "Heidi, deep thoughts?"

Heidi shook her head and said, "no, I'm happy, very happy, thank you Carlos, again, for everything, I wouldn't have made it alone."

"It was my pleasure," Carlos said, before he kissed her deeply, earning loud catcalls and whistles from the people around them.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos carried Heidi into the bathroom of the master bedroom. He had drawn a bath for the tired woman. The party had tired her out, leaving her drain and sleepy. Carlos sat her on the seat in the bathroom and reached up to pull off her shirt, but Heidi grabbed his hands and said, "Wait…I'm fat and swollen…"

"You're beautiful, carrying a brand new life within you,' Carlos said softly, kissing Heidi deeply, "there's nothing fat about you, you are so perfect…."

Heidi smiled and let Carlos kiss her deeply again, his hands pulling off her shirt, revealing her black bra with the heavy padding in it. Her nipples had started to leak last week, and so Ella had gotten her several bras that were for nursing mothers, that absorbed the breast milk.

Carlos leaned up to kiss Heidi again, before he unclasped her bra from behind and slid the straps off so that her large breast came free from the cups, nipples large and erect. Heidi covered her breasts with her hands, her eyes downcast, she didn't want Carlos to see her leaking nipples.

Carlos uncovered her breast, and then leaned up to kiss the swell of Heidi's breast, and then he latched onto a nipple, pulling and tugging at one with is mouth, causing Heidi to cry out in bliss, her hands flying up to his long black locks.

Carlos wasn't surprised to taste breast milk, Heidi did tell him he was having problems with leaking. Carlos lifted his head to look into Heidi's eyes, which were closed with tears in them.

"I'm sorry, that my breast are leaking, I didn't want you to-" Heidi started, but Carlos kissed her again, and slid off her black yoga pants and panties, leaving her naked before him.

Heidi gasped, feeling large hands run over her bulging stomach, and then she was being lifted up and placed in soothing hot water, which was laced with sweet smelling oils. Heidi leaned back against the rim of the tub and sighed, the water felt so good on her back, and the sweet scent made her sleepy. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She didn't have time to dwell, before she felt the water shift, her body shift and then she was leaning back against Carlos's hard chest. Heidi flushed feeling his erection on her back. The Doctor did okay sex, in fact she said orgasms might help with the pain she had with her back. Was she ready though? This was a giant leap in this relationship, to do something as intimate as sex. It had Heidi's mind reeling, what would Carlos do if she said no? What would she do if she said yes? Heidi looked down at the rings on her hands and shuddered feeling large fingers cup her breast, rolling her nipples and tugging at them. lips latched onto her neck, and it had her arching her back in bliss. Heidi gasped as a hand went down between her legs to fondle her there, oh god, it felt so good, it had been so long since she had had sex.

Heidi gripped large arms grinding her hips as large fingers toyed with her clitoris and pushed into her. the way those fingers were going, she would have an orgasm soon. She could feel her belly coiling with the pleasure and before she knew it, she was crying out loudly as the orgasm hit her, making her seize up and then fall back in a boneless heap on Carlos's chest, breathing harshly.

"Beautiful," Carlos said, kissing Heidi's neck, "You look so beautiful when you come, Heidi, may I?"

Heidi nodded her head, brought her knees up and spread thighs. She let out a breath feeling the large head of Carlo's erection at her entrance, and then he was in her, rocking gently, kissing her neck and cupping her breast with his hands. Heidi bit her lip, arching her back and accepting the thrusts. If felt so good. Heidi and Carlos moved as one, each of them gasping in pleasure. It felt so good, they didn't want it to end. Carlos began to thrust faster into Heidi, biting down on her neck as he felt his cock throb and expand with his impending orgasm. He reached down and pinched Heidi's clitoris, causing the woman to seize up again and orgasm again, just as he emptied himself in her at the same time.

Carlos cleaned them both up, helped Heidi out the tub and carried her to the bed, where he lay her on it and climbed over her, kissing her deeply and entering her once again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi lay on Carlos's chest, staring at the rings on her fingers. Was it bad to be moving on so fast? Was she supposed to have these feelings? Feelings of content and joy, even if it wasn't from her husband? Heidi sighed and then felt large fingers curl around hers.

"It's okay, we'll work through these feelings together, Quedria," Carlos said softly, running his fingers up and down Heidi's arm, "Well work through them all."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Okay, Carlos, together, you and me, we're not alone anymore."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat in the back booth of a Diner that was situated off of route one, far away from Trenton. She was nervous, she had been ignoring all the texts Heidi had sent to her, and all the phone calls she had recived from the woman. She knew that she was being a coward and avoiding Heidi, but she couldn't stand it, if the woman was calling her to tell her that she hated her. the of the boiling water incident, Joe had come home early and had been in a fit, warning her not to talk to 'Manoso's Bitch,' anymore, and if she did, what would happen to her would be dire, if she didn't obey him.

Stephanie had snapped at him that she wasn't his slave, and he slapped her, and then said he'd beat her if she ever talked to 'Manoso's Bitch,' again. Stephanie knew that he would. He was coming home drunk and angry, thank goodness she was pregnant, or else she would have been hit a long time ago. And now, Joe's mother and her mother were keeping tabs on her. they would call every thirty minutes to see where she was, who she was with, what she was doing. They were making sure that she wasn't around that horrid woman. She felt so horrible about what had happen to the woman, hopefully, Heidi would let her down gently.

Stephanie looked up from her tea, seeing Heidi walk into the Diner alone. She looked great wearing a pair of jeans and a thin sweater, with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Stephanie!" Heidi said, hugging the stunned woman, "It's so good to see you, I haven't seen or talked to you in weeks, how are doing?!"

Stephanie blinked and said, "I'm good, Heidi, you're not mad at me, about what my mother-in-law did to you?"

Heidi shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't your fault," sitting across from Stephanie, "Though, now I always have a shadow close to me, today it's Cal's turn."

Stephanie felt the weight on her chest be lifted, and then the two began to talk about random things. They each ordered the open face sandwich with fries for Stephanie, and steamed vegetables for Heidi.

"Oh goodness, I swear, Carlos is channeling all his thoughts into this little one," Heidi said, rubbing her stomach, "She sleeps in the day, and is awake at night, hopefully she-"

"You're having a girl?" Stephanie said, covering her mouth, to hide the smile, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Heidi smiled and said, "Thank you Stephanie, I'm glad to talk to you again, Jeanne and Lula are a handful sometimes, but don't tell them that!"  
They talked for a bit, and then ate in silence. When it was time to go, Stephanie didn't want to leave, Heidi was her only true friend, next to Mary Lou. Heidi hugged Stephanie and said, "Call me, if you need anything, okay? Me and Carlos will be over their lickity split!'

Stephanie smiled sadly and said, "Okay, Heidi, I'll see you later."

Stephanie watched as the woman got into the waiting black SUV and then got up and went to her car. She made sure to stop by the farm stand she had found on the internet, and buy a few things, just to make sure that her mother, and mother-in-law wouldn't be suspicious of her. Joe had gone out of state for a meeting and wouldn't return for another 4 days. It gave Stephanie time to think about their relationship and what she wanted from Joe. Now that they had a baby on the way, they had to make things work out, right?

Stephanie turned her head as she past the little motel that was situated on Route One, and nearly stopped In the middle of the road. There park in the dinky parking lot of the motel, was Joe's brand new electric blue Ford SUV. She knew it was his truck, because the plates read; 'Morelli.' Stephanie bit back the sob that threatened to escape, and made her way back into Trenton. She had a feeling that he was cheating on her, but….to see the truth…it made her depressed. So much for making this work out.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat across Mary Lou's kitchen table, sobbing her eyes out, as Mary coddled and held her.

"You should have never married that bastard!" Mary said her eyes serious, "All those Morelli men do is cheat, drink and beat on their wives, he hasn't been beating you, Stephanie, has he?"

"He slapped me once," Stephanie sob, making Mary Lou inhale deeply, "But that's it, Mary, what should I do?! He's the only one with an income! And if I divorce again my mother will kill me!"

Mary Lou sighed and shook her head, all she could do was give Stephanie advice and hope that she listens to it. Mary Lou placed a slice of cake in front of Stephanie, telling her to eat it. it did make Stephanie feel a little better.

"We'll come up with a plan," Mary Lou said, picking up the catalogue that had been delivered to her house, "Here's a maternity catalogue, maybe some new clothes would cheer you up, shopping always does the trick…"

Stephanie wiped her eyes and smiled, "Yes, some retail therapy would do me some good," opening the magazine and then dropping it in shock. There on the main page of the catalogue was Ranger and Heidi, in a loving embrace, with Ranger's hand on Heidi's baby bump. Mary Lou looked down and said, "Oh my god, that's Ranger! Who's that woman he's with?!"

"Heidi, the woman I told you about," Stephanie said, shaking her head, "So much for them not being together…she lied to me!"

"Well, this magazine is about a month old, and you said you haven't talked to her in about a month, you know how things change, Stephanie," Mary Lou said, watching Stephanie began to cry again, "What's wrong?!"

"I thought that maybe, maybe I would get another chance with Carlos, one more chance," Stephanie sobbed, crying into her hands, "But now it's gone, and it's because of Heidi!"

How could she had ever been friends with this woman?

TBC….


	9. Me, Myself And I

(Chapter nine, things start turning from this chapter on, you may not see it, but things begin to happen. enjoy, read and review please!)

Not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

Warning: Joe gets what's coming to him!

Chapter 9 Me, Myself And I

Heidi turned her head to the side as she stepped on the escalator to go up to the third level of the mall. For the last few weeks, she had this nagging feeling that she was being followed, everywhere she went. It had started at the diner, when she and Cal left. It's been with her ever since. Heidi bit her lip and turned to look behind her back. No one was following her now, or they were hidden away from her view. Heidi turned back around and made her way into the little shop that sold baby clothing, she wanted to pick out some summer dresses for the baby, and Lula had recommended this place. She wasn't alone, no, Carlos was with her, but he was getting her a frozen green tea lemonade.

Heidi lifted up the soft yellow and pink dress with matching bloomers and sun hat and let out a sound. Diesel should be with her, picking out all the clothes he could and paying for them without regards that the baby wouldn't wear them for another five years. Heidi smiled softly and then folded the outfit up and put it in the woven basket she had gotten at the front of the store. Diesel would have loved baby shopping, he would have loved to put his daughter on his shoulders and parade her through public proclaiming her the Princess of the whole world.

Heidi felt the hot tears gather in her eyes, and she roughly wiped them away. She needed to be strong, for her and the baby. There'd be none of this breaking down stuff.

"Quedria," Carlos said softly, placing a hand on Heidi's neck, "are you oaky?"

"No," Heidi sobbed softly, leaning into Carlos's embrace, 'Diesel should be here, and he's not, when will the pain go away?"

Carlos gently petted Heidi's hair and said, "I don't know, Heidi, but I'll be with you, every step of the way to deal with the pain, all of it."

Heidi looked up at Carlos and smiled, through her tears, "Thank you Carlos…."

Carlos and Heidi hugged each other and then they went through the store, picking out several clothes for the baby.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat in silence looking down at her now cold decaf coffee. Her husband was cheating on her, and the man she truly wanted, was with someone else. What was she to do? Ask Heidi to break up with Carlos so she could be with him? Divorce Joe and take the baby she was carrying away from Trenton. She didn't know, but all she knew was that she wanted to end this sham of a marriage.

She had gone to her mother, and she had said what Stephanie expected her to say. She wasn't doing her wifely duties, she needed to be more attentive to her husband, so what if she was pregnant, there were other things a woman could do. If she had done those things, then Joe wouldn't be cheating on her. all in all, her mother had just flat out told her that it was her fault that Joe was cheating on her.

Stephanie got up and dumped her coffee down the sink. The 'meetings' Joe had were becoming more frequent and longer. He'd be home for maybe two weeks out of the month and then leave. She was leaving Joe, no bones about it. she would confront him and then file the divorce papers.

Valarie had surprised her by saying she shouldn't had married Joe. He was a Morelli, what did Stephanie expect. What Valarie said next, shook her to the bone.

"You were the strong one Stephanie, you didn't do 'Burg. You use to be independent and on top of it all. what happened to you, Stephanie, why did you cave? I guess all in all, you're as weak as I am, it just took you longer to cave in, Stephanie."

Stephanie grabbed her keys and purse and left her house, she was going to go to Joe now, she would call Mary Lou and tell her where she was going, and then go confront Joe.

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked over to empty side of the bed and made a sound. Carlos had to make a trip up to Boston, to take care of an emergency at the Rangeman building up there. She didn't like to sleep alone, so she would read a book, until she would fall asleep mid page. Heidi closed the book she was reading, hearing her phone go off. She slid out the soft bed, and then walked over to her phone and answered with a soft, 'Hello?"

"Heidi? This is Stephanie's friend, Mary Lou, I'm calling you because you need to go and stop her, she went to confront Joe, alone, you need to stop her, please, do something! She went to the motel on Route One, it's close to Trenton, you need to hurry, please!"

Heidi quickly pulled a pair of pants on and then slipped on her shoes, "I'm going now, Mary Lou, thank you! Thank you very much!"

Heidi slid a coat on and grabbed the keys in the bowl on the side table by the Penthouse's front door. She pressed the button on the fob to scramble the elevator cameras, and rode down to the garage and got in the Cayenne. She was on Route One in less than five minutes, heading to the hotel she saw on Route One.

Heidi pulled into the hotel parking lot, and saw Stephanie in the door way of one of them, yelling and making hand gestures to someone in the room. Heidi opened the glove compartment, and took out the little stun gun that Carlos kept in it. The Glock was too far under the seat for her to get it. She sure as hell was going to take with her if she could.

Heidi slid out the car and made her way over to Stephanie, just as a young blond woman ran out the open hotel room.

"Stephanie!" Heidi said, walking up to the woman, "Stephanie, please, let's go now, it's too dangerous!"

Heidi gasped as Joe rounded on her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the hotel room. He gave her a leer and said to Stephanie, "So you have been seeing Manoso's bitch! What did I tell you about seeing this whore?!"

Heidi cried out as she was tossed on her back on the cheap bed. She cried out in pain as Joe kicked her in her side, close to her pregnant stomach. She tried to stun Joe, but he pushed her hand away, laughing. Stephanie ran over to Joe, screaming, "Let go of her!"

Heidi watched as turned around and punched Stephanie in her face, causing her to fall back and turn, hitting the corner of the hotel dresser with her pregnant stomach. Stephanie fell down, gripping her stomach, feeling her baby in distress and then she felt blood coming out of her and pain. Stephanie cried out in pain, and gripped stomach, she was losing her baby!

Heidi shook her head and said, "Stephanie! No! her baby, you made her lose the baby!"

Heidi cried out as Joe kicked her again. She turned away from Joe again and then she gasped, feeling a large hand on her neck, squeezing her neck tightly, cutting her air supply off. She grunted in pain as Joe shook her hard on the bed and hiss, "I think I'll get rid of that spawn you're carrying. You think you won Manoso? I'll kill your bastard child and fuck your hot bitch all at once."

Heidi shook her head and wheezed, "Not, Carlos's-," Her vision darkening, she could feel her baby in distress, no!

Joe slapped the stun gun out of Heidi's hand and tore at her clothes. Stephanie gripped her baby bump, the pain making her curl up in a ball. No, Joe would kill them both!

Joe raised his fist to punch Heidi's baby bump but, a gun went off, making a loud sound that rand through the room and then Joe fell beside Heidi, dead from a gunshot wound to the head. Heidi gasped as the large hand uncurled from her neck and then she looked up into deep blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of her dead husband.

"Diesel?" Heidi whimpered, before she fainted on the bed.

Stephanie lifted her head up, seeing a man calmly walk into the hotel room, and shoot Joe in his head, killing him, before he killed both Heidi and Stephanie. The man put the gun down and then walked over to Heidi, pulling Joe's dead hand of the woman's neck, and then he went over to Stephanie saying in a thick eastern European accent, "Are you okay?"

"Baby, my baby, I lost it!" Stephanie sobbed, curling into herself, "It hurts!"

The man swore softly, and pulled out a phone, he dialed the emergency number and said to the dispatcher, "I am at the Route One Motel, there are two injured 'vomen, one dead man, bring two buses, quickly, 've are in room 102."

The man grabbed Stephanie's hand and said, "Do not 'vorry, help 'vill be here soon."

"Hurts…"Stephanie whimpered, gripping her stomach, "hurts so bad."

The man held her hand until the paramedics came and lifted her into the ambulance.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos rubbed his tired face as he looked down at the paper work given to him. Apparently a group tried to break into a high paying client's building. Rangeman came and they had to use deadly force. Three of them killed and four others wounded. The paper work at the cop shot had been hell, but no charges for Rangeman that was a good thing. He couldn't wait to go home to see Heidi. they had made plans to go down to Miami and spend time with Julie, who would be on her Spring Break in two weeks. Heidi would love Julie.

Carlos looked over to his phone, as it went off. He picked it up and frowned, seeing the Organization's phone number, how did they get his number? He brought the phone up to his ear and said, "Talk."

"'Carlos, this is Alexander, Diesel's brother," Carlos's eyes nearly widened in surprise, "You must come back to Trenton, Heidi has been hurt very badly, she and her friend are in the hospital, I had to kill the man who attacked them."

"Who was it?" Carlos asked getting up from is desk, "Who attacked them."

"A man by the name of Joe Morelli, attacked his vife and Heidi." Alexander said softly, "Stephanie lost the baby she vas carrying, and Heidi is in the ICU, she vent into pre-term labor and they had to stop the contractions. Her heart rate dropped along with the baby's, and they are concerned about the trauma both Heidi and the baby vent through."

Carlos cursed loudly and raced to the elevator to get to the garage, he had to hurry to see Heidi quickly. Carlos got into a car and then drove off to the airport to catch the jet back into New Jersey.

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Jeanne held William to her chest, her knee bouncing as she sat on the soft couch in the ICU waiting room. When Lester had called her about Heidi being in the hospital with Stephanie Plum, she had wrapped William up and raced to the hospital. Lula went down to Stephanie's room, while Jeanne had stayed outside of the ICU area, to wait on the doctor with news about Heidi. Jeanne turned to look at the man named Alexander and shook her head at all of it. He looked exactly like Diesel, but better dressed and less wild. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, black shoes that hade been shined bright, and a black tie. Jeanne had to know.

"Were you and Diesel twins?" Jeanne asked cuddling a sleeping William looking over to the man, "You two look exactly the same."

"Ja, I am Diesel's twin, or 'vas Diesel's twin," Alexander said softly, looking down at his phone, "me and him 'vere the last of our clan, ve had our differences, but 've 'vere still brothers, and I loved him 'very much. 've 'vere trying to reconnect before he died.

Jeanne shook her head and said, "fuck, well, when Heidi wakes you can't go see her," Alexander gave her a look, "Well, you're Diesel's twin! You look just like her dead husband, do you really think that's a good idea, to go waltz into the room, and expect a happy welcome? That poor woman, she'll go into pre-term labor again!"

Jeanne watched realization flicker in Alexander's eyes and then he said, "You are right madam, I shall wait."

Jeanne looked over to the elevator and watched as Carlos and Lester came walking out of it. Jeanne got up and walked over to the two with William. She gave William to his father and said, "I gotta go take care of some trash, Stephanie's mother and mother in law are raising hell down at Stephanie's room and someone…needs to fix those two."

Lester shook his head and said, "I'll come with you, just so you don't get arrested."

Jeanne and Lester walked back onto the elevator and went down to the floor that Stephanie was on. Carlos walked over to Alexander and said in a low voice, "Diesel never told me he had a brother, a twin brother."

"'Ve didn't talk much, after college, 've 'vent our separate 'vays, I took over the family business, he 'vent to America," Alexander sighed, shaking his head, "Russia wasn't the same vithout him…"

Carlos never knew that Diesel was Russian. There were times that he got very angry and sometimes an accent came out when he was yelling, but, he hid it very well. Carlos sat across from Alexander and said, "Why are you here? After all this time, why are you here now, after Diesel's death?"

"Heidi is carrying my brother's child, and the next Vashmem, I thought it be best to get to know the person who stole my brother's heart," Alexander said leaning back, "I want to take care of her, maybe take her back to Russia 'vith me."

"No," Carlos said, making Alexander give him a look, "She's staying with me, I am taking care of both her and that little girl she's carrying. I don't expect some long lost relative to show up, and expect Heidi to just go with them, just like that."

Alexander gave Carlos another look and said, "'Vat is your relationship 'vith Heidi? I've been following her, you two seem pretty close."

"She's the woman I'm moving on with," Carlos said standing up and giving Alexander an Alpha male look, "You can stay for as long as you like, but Heidi is not going with you back to Russia."

Alexander crossed his arms and said, "'Vell now, that's Heidi's decision's, not yours."

Carlos did not like Alexander, was it because he was like him, all domineering and Alpha, or was it the fact that he wanted to take Heidi away from him? This would not be another three way fiasco, he would finish this before anything started.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie lay on her side, rubbing her stomach. Joe had made her lose their child, all because he got mad at her, when she caught him in the act, with an underage girl, might she add. And then Heidi had shown up. Stephanie had never seen Joe so mad before, something must have snapped in him when he saw the pregnant woman. Stephanie shook her head and turned to look at Lula, who had shown up when she had awaken. Lula had given her a smile and sat down beside her bed. she hadn't said a work to her and that had been an hour ago.

"Lula," Stephanie started, licking her lips, "I'm sorry Joe called you a porch monkey, that day you came to see me."

Lula shook her head and said, "Pierre took care of that scumbag for me, I'm not made at you, though I do have to say, it's been too damn long since I've seen you…looks like you went through it, and thought you could use the support."

Stephanie felt tears gather in her eyes and she said, "I've missed you Lula…"

"Missed you too, white girl," Lula said with a smile, before she and Stephanie began to talk.

Stephanie gave Lula a look and said, "Ranger and Heidi, they're together now?"

Lula nodded her head and said, "They are, white girl, you gotta understand, two years, he mourned you for two years, and when Heidi came, she was like the catalyst for him to move on. We were watching him waste away, and then he moved to Miami and then Heidi's husband died and asked him to watch over Heidi. It was something he needed."

Stephanie gripped the bed sheets of the hospital bed, looking down at her fingers. She had never thought about Ranger's feeling, when she got married, she was just terrified of being alone. Ranger had left for that mission, telling her it would be a dangerous one. She had gotten scared and went to Joe for comfort. Why? Why did she have to marry Joe, if she hadn't had, things would have been different. Would Heidi even be in the picture, would Stephanie have let her be in the picture? Stephanie was jealous of Heidi. she was beautiful, kind, and she had Carlos's heart.

Stephanie looked up to Lula and said, "I know, Lula, I just thought…maybe…."

Lula shook her head, "Two years, Stephanie, two long years."

Stephanie and Lula looked up to see Helen Plum in the door way, looking mad.

"What is her type doing here?!" Helen asked, Stephanie who shrank under the covers, "Didn't we tell you not to talk to them?! Now look, the only man to take you is now dead! Why me? why couldn't I have had a daughter who didn't attracted thugs and prostitutes?!"

Lula bristled in anger and sent Jeanne a text. Helen walked up to Stephanie and said, "If only you had done what Joe wanted you to do! You wouldn't be in this hospital bed, and you sure as hell wouldn't be a widow now! What is the 'burg going to think."

"Mother, please-" Stephanie started, "Joe was with an underage girl, she was 16!"

"Well she must have been doing something right!" Helen said looking down at Stephanie, "You can't do anything right, you are a pathetic excuse for a daughter, who can't keep husbands and you certainly can't keep in good company."

"GET OUT!" Jeanne boomed, walking into the hospital room, "I've had had enough of the shit that comes from your mouth! get the fuck out! NOW!"

Jeanne walked up to Helen and pushed her hard, "Get out! Your daughter lost her baby to the same man you're singing praises to! He was fucking a little girl and hitting his wife around! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"If-" Helen started but Jeanne slapped her hard in the face, making her fall back. Helen gasped, holding her cheek, looking at Jeanne who had a look in her eyes.

"Get a grip on reality!" Jeanne hissed, her green eyes hard, "Get out now, or else I'll do something that'll give me 10 to life!"

Helen turned to Stephanie and said, "You're not my daughter anymore, where will you go? Back to your house?! No I know you won't! who will take you in?! you have nobody and you are nobody!"

"I'll take her in," Lula said, standing up, and glaring at Helen, "And no, she's not alone, she has us!"

Helen gave them all looks, and then fled. Stephanie deflated on the hospital bed, and began to cry. Her mother just disowned her. Who would she turn to now?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The nurse had made everyone leave Stephanie's room, giving her time to think. With Joe dead, she was a free woman now, maybe, she'd move somewhere else, out of New Jersey, there was nothing but heartbreak and sorrow here.

Stephanie sat up in her bed, as someone entered her room. She gasped softly seeing Carlos standing in the doorway. He was holding a vase full of flowers. Carlos walked up to the table beside her hospital bed and placed the flowers there. He sat down beside Stephanie and said, "I'm sorry to hear about you losing your baby."

Stephanie rubbed her stomach saying, "I'm sorry too, how's Heidi?"

"Still in the ICU, the baby's heart rate is fine now, but Heidi's isn't. they hope by the end of the night, she'll be stable enough to move out of ICU." Carlos said looking down at his hands, "Stephanie, we need to talk."

"I loved you for a long time," Carlos said softly, looking over to Stephanie, "And I still do have feelings for you. Two years ago, before that mission, I was going to tell the government that it would be my last mission. I was going to give it all up for you, so we could live a somewhat normal life together."

Stephanie felt tears in her eyes, why didn't she wait? why did she run to Joe, why did she have to run to Joe?

"And when I came home, all I wanted was you, but you had already married Morelli, and you seemed happy with your choice, so I had to leave, I couldn't be around you, without wanting to snatch you up and kiss the daylight out of you," Carlos said softly, getting up and kissing Stephanie's forehead, "I still love you, Stephanie-"

"Please," Stephanie whispered, pulling Carlos's head down so she could kiss his lips, "Please, stay with me, please."

"I can't, Stephanie, we can't do this, anymore, you left a hole in my heart that took a long time to heal." Carlos said his eyes full of pain, "There's a woman upstairs, who needs me, I had to move on Stephanie, I had to."

Stephanie let out a sob shaking her head, "I need you too, Carlos, I do! I should have never married Joe, I shouldn't have!"

"Can I be your friend, Stephanie, someone you can come to," Carlos asked hugging Stephanie, "I can be your friend, I can be everything, but your lover."

Stephanie wanted to scream wanted to sob, to do something, but she knew, Carlos had moved on. Stephanie nodded her head and then said, "Yes, we can be friends, Carlos, I would love that. Please, come back when Heidi's awake, I want to see her and tell her that I'm alright now."

Carlos kissed Stephanie's forehead again and said, "Okay, when she wakes, I'll come and get you, Stephanie, rest now, Lula will be back in your room soon."

Stephanie watched as Carlos left, she nearly broke down at the thought of not being with him as a lover. It was nobody's fault but her own, for caving in. Would she have waited for Carlos if he had been with another woman? She didn't know, she'd never know now. All she knew now, was that she needed to heal and to stand on her two feet. It was just her against the world now.

TBC…..


	10. Starting Over

(Chapter 10, enjoy, read and review please!)

Not mine, not making any money, it's just for FUUUUN!

Chapter 10, Starting Over

Heidi let out a sound, rubbing her stomach and opening her eyes. Where in the hell was she? She could hear beeping sounds and smell the sterile smell of hospital. Oh, she went to stop Stephanie from confronting Joe. What good that did, she almost lost her and the baby's life. She really should have bent down some more to get the Glock Carlos had in the Cayenne. Heidi closed her eyes again thinking about the pair of blue eyes she saw. Could that have been Diesel? No, Diesel was dead, he had been dead for about four months, she saw his dead body, she had his ashes in an urn up at the seventh floor penthouse. Diesel was definitely dead.

Heidi turned feeling a large hand covering her. Carlos was beside her sleeping. He looked completely at ease in his sleep, but when he woke up, Heidi knew she would be in for it. it had been around midnight when Mary Lou called her, she didn't want anyone to know where she was, so she scrambled the trackers and the cameras. Next time, she won't do that again.

"You won't," Carlos said, his voice rough with sleep, "If you do, I'll lock you up in a tower, with a moat."

Heidi chuckled and said, "Good morning, sleepy head, how long have I been in the hospital?"

"Two days, you had just been moved down to the general area yesterday," Carlos said, stretching and looking over to Heidi, who looking back at him, "Don't you ever do that again, ever."

Heidi felt lips on hers and Carlos ran his fingers through Heidi's hair, before he pulled up, "I don't know what to do if I had lost you."

Carlos kissed Heidi again and said softly, "The way I feel about you, Heidi, it's real, these past four months, of us being together, I wouldn't trade them away for anything. Being with you, sparked life in me again, Heidi, I love you."

Heidi felt her heart swell, and then she smiled saying, "I love you too, Carlos, I'm sure Diesel approves of us being together. It's still…sore to talk about him, but I'm healing every day."

Carlos smiled and then kissed Heidi's cheek. He got up and then said, 'Everyone wants to see you, but you need to see someone first, his name is Alexander, and he's Diesel's brother."

Heidi felt her heart skip a beat, Diesel had a brother? Maybe she wasn't crazy after all, "Okay, let me see him…."

Carlos kissed Heidi again, walked over to the door and opened it. Heidi heard him say, "Alexander, she wants to see you," and then Carlos was back at her side.

Heidi felt her body go slack as the man walked into the hospital room. There he was, her dead husband. The same face, the same hair, the same everything. When he smiled, he had the same dimples. Heidi let out a loud sob, and said, "Please, tell me you're all joking! Please! Why do you look like my late husband?"

"Heidi," Alexander said going over to the bed, "I am Diesel's twin brother; I was the only family member he had left."

Heidi shook her head, covering her mouth and turning to the side. It was too much for her, she was going to scream. Alexander, sensing her distress said in a low voice, "I am sorry, if I my image has stunned you, but I promise you, this is not a joke, Heidi, I am Diesel's-"

"Get out," Heidi said pulling her hand down her mouth, "Please, get out, now, I can't deal with this, I can't."

"Heidi," Alexander started but Heidi covered her ears and said, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Alexander nodded his head, and gave Carlos his business card, "This is my cell phone number, if you need anything, call me, I'll be in Newark for a bit."

Once Alexander left, Heidi began to cry, tugging at her hair, "No, no, no, no, why do you do this to me now!"

Carlos swept her up in his arms, whispering softly to her, once she was free to leave the hospital, he was taking her to Miami, and who knows, maybe for the rest of the pregnancy.

"We'll go to Miami, just us two," Carlos said, after Heidi stopped crying, "No one will bother us, it'll be me you and Julie."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "That sounds good Carlos, I don't want to deal with anyone, right now."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie thanked Lula and Tank before she closed the door to the guest room she was staying in. she placed her duffle bag on the large bed and began to unpack what little clothes she bought with her. she would stay with Lula and Tank until she could get her bearings. She knew one thing, that house on Slate Street had to go. She was well off, money wise, due to the fact that Stephanie got Joe's life insurance, pension and any other property he had. She had sold his SUV and was making plans to go and talk to a real estate agent. Tank and Lula would help her out, in any way they can. It was like she never cut them out of their lives. Those were true friends, even Jeanne offered to help her out. Jeanne hadn't had liked her in the first place, and was stepping up to help. It made Stephanie's mind whirl.

She didn't know what she would do after all of that. She knew that she wouldn't stay in the 'burg anymore. Valarie came to see her at the hospital and told her that her ex-mother had smeared her name all over the place. Stephanie was now the woman with the scarlet letter in the 'burg's eye. For the first time in two years, she really didn't care, what other people thought of her. She was going on 40 damn it; it was time to live her life to the fullest! She had always wanted to go to an island paradise.

Stephanie smiled, thinking about white sands, warm blue waters and large green palm trees. She didn't need a husband, or a man, all she needed was Stephanie, the Stephanie that once took all the bullshit and let it slide off her shoulders. The Stephanie that was cocky and sure of herself.

Stephanie placed a hand on her flat stomach and sighed. She would miss the life she had carried for a bit, but she now knew who she had gotten pregnant. Her mother, and Joe had sabotaged her birth control, just so that she would have to stay with Joe, for the children's sake. Thanks to Joe, that would have never happened, he was the one who made her lose their child. Karma indeed, but why did she and her child had to pay the horrible price .

Stephanie sat down on the bed, thinking about Carlos and Heidi, they were together now, she was sure of it. The look in Carlos's eyes as he spoke about the woman, confirmed her suspicions. Did he have that look in his eyes when he talked about her? did his face light up, did his whole body seem to inflate with love and devotion? It made Stephanie's heart clench thinking about the what ifs. It was too late now, they had all made their choices in life and Stephanie had chosen wrong.

Stephanie looked up from her thoughts, seeing the door be pushed open, and two year old Chantal came ambling in, looking at Stephanie shyly. Stephanie flashed her a smile and soon she had an armful of the two year old toddler.

"Hi!" Chantal said with a smile, "I'm Chan-tal! Mommy says you my aunt! I have lotsa aunts now!"

Stephanie smiled and said, "Wow, can you tell me all of them?"

"Mhmm! You, Auntie Jeanne and Auntie Heidi!" Chantal said with a smile, "I have lotsa uncles too, but one went to bed, Uncle Diesel…he's never waking up again."

"Diesel?!" Stephanie said stunned, "Diesel's dead! Was Heidi with Diesel, Chantal?"

Chantal nodded her head and said, "Yup, I never seen Diesel afore, but Auntie Jeanne said he would have liked me, I'm just like my mommy, full of herself!"

Stephanie felt numb, Diesel, the one that would pop up every so often, had been married to Heidi, and had died. Oh goodness, poor Heidi! Stephanie paused and thought about the partner Carlos talked about, Diesel had been his partner, and they had been best friends even. No wonder why Carlos and Heidi were so close, Diesel and Carlos had known each other!

"Poor Heidi," Stephanie said, covering her mouth, feeling tears on her cheek, "Poor Heidi! and I wanted to think ill will on her!"

Stephanie got up, holding Chantal in her arms, "Come on Chantal, let's go talk to Mommy and Daddy."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie sat at the little kitchen table absorbing what Lula and Tank just told her. She ran a hand over her eyes and said softly, "I never knew about Ranger's other life. I didn't know he and Diesel had been that close that Diesel asked him to watch over Heidi if anything were to happen."

"He asked Diesel to do the same thing with you, if anything were to happen to him," Tank said, patting Stephanie's arm, "Those two always made sure that their loved ones would be protected and watched over."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Is Heidi out the hospital yet? I need to talk to her, I haven't been talking to her, and I wanted to thank her for what she did, that night at the hotel, even if she did fail…"

Tank and Lula gave each other looks and Lula said, "Carlos took her down to Miami, for the remainder of her pregnancy, wanted her some place less hectic. Diesel's brother came and it gave her a shock."

"Diesel had a brother?! The man who shot Joe, he's Diesel's brother," Stephanie said, thinking, "How did he know where Heidi was?"

"Carlos said that Alexander is one of those suits for the part of the Organization that he does missions for, he had been watching over Heidi in secret for a while now." Tank said leaning back in his chair, "Wanted to take her back to Russia with him, but Carlos wouldn't let him. Stephanie, Carlos-"

"Is in love with Heidi, and I wish them both all the happiness," Stephanie said with a soft smile, "It's time I moved on with my life, make something from myself, if Carlos is in my life or if he isn't it doesn't matter, it's time I thought about me, and my future."

Lula smiled and said, "I like your answer, Stephanie, I got this cheesecake I made, we should eat it together, though I used this natural shit, I've been eating healthy since I've lost this weight."

"Sounds wonderful, Lula, I missed you all, you know, I should have never turned my back to you guys. What was I thinking, worrying about the damn 'burg, it's a place full of people, who could give a rat's ass about me, you guys, you guys truly are my family, even after all this time apart, you still take me in and treat me as if we haven't been apart for so long."

Tank smiled and said, "glad to see you back, little girl, now let's enjoy some of that cake."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi leaned against the wooden beam that was on the porch of the beach house Carlos owned. The moment she had been released from the hospital, Carlos had her on the jet and whisked her off to Miami. It was nice and warm and the air around her smelt wonderful. Carlos had even packed Diesel's shirt and Urn for her, so she wouldn't have to return to the penthouse. When the jet landed in sunny Miami, Carlos had a idling black Cayenne waiting for them at the airport. It had been a two hour drive to the private beach house and beach area. The house was a two story home, near the edge of the beach. It was white with black shutters and a black roof. There was a huge porch that wrapped around the house and a stone path that led to the private beach area. It felt like an oasis.

Heidi leaned into the hard chest behind her, letting strong arms wrap around her and large hands rest on her baby bump. The scent of Carlos soothing her.

"Do you like this place?" Carlos asked Heidi, rubbing soothing circles over her baby bump, "we can go somewhere else if this isn't-"

"I love it," Heidi said, kissing Carlos deeply, "Don't make so much of a fuss, no more moving, traveling is bad for the baby, remember?"

"You're right, I just want to make sure you and the baby are happy where we are, I want it to be the place where she grows up." Carlos said, turning Heidi around, "I'm serious, I want you in my life, Heidi, I want you and the baby, in my life, I want raise her as my own daughter."

Heidi shuddered softly, resting her forehead on Carlos's forehead, "I think Diesel would be pleased with what you said."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi said in the rocking chair that was situated in the living room. She watched as Carlos paced around the area, nervous.

"Come on Carlos, it can't be that bad, Julie is only 16, you can handle a 16 year old girl." Heidi said with amusement, watching Carlos pace with worry.

"Sure you say, I can handle drug lords, terrorist, and assassins, but hormonal 16 year olds…I don't think I can." Carlos said, looking over to Heidi, "And Rachel told me she's been acting real moody, and doesn't talk to anyone, what am I supposed to do with that?"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and said, "She's 16, she's going to bottle it all in, and not tell anyone, that's what 16 year olds do."

Heidi let out a giggle, watching Carlos groan with horror. She looked up, hearing the doorbell ring, "I think it's our charge, go get it."

Carlos gave Heidi a look, which made her giggle again, and then went to get the door. There standing on the other side, was Julie. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman, looking like her father, with lighter skin tones, and more softer female features, at 5'11, she must be towering over the other girls at her school. She had her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with a band on it. in hands was a duffle bag and on her back was a backpack. She had an I-pod in her hand and ear buds in her ears.

"Julie," Carlos said, hugging his daughter, who gave him a halfhearted hug, "I want you to meet someone, the woman I told you on the phone."

Julie walked into the house and made a sound, "Oh, Heidi, okay, where is she?"

Carlos led Julie into the living room and said, "Julie, this is Heidi, Heidi, this is Julie."

Heidi got up from her spot, saying, "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, Julie, I've heard so much about you from your father, he's quite proud of you, you know."

Julie gave Heidi a small smile and said, "I wish I could say the same thing about you," making Carlos and Heidi give her a look, "I'm going up to my room, to unpack, and junk."

Carlos turned to Heidi and said, 'See, 16 and hormonal, I don't think I can handle this," running a hand through his hair.

"Give her time, she'll come around." Heidi said with a smile.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Three days into her visit, and Julie had yet to come around. She only came downstairs for meals and then was back in her room. Carlos was at his wits end, and Heidi knew that it was killing him that his daughter wouldn't talk to him. He had made all these plans, and every time he would ask Julie to join, she would shake her head and say no and go back into her room.

Heidi turned to Carlos In the lavish bed. he was fast asleep, one arm thrown over his face, the other arm tucked on his stomach. Heidi looked to the clock, 2:30 in the morning, she knew that Julie would be awake now.

Heidi slid out of the bed, and waddled out of the master bedroom and down the hall to Julie's room, and knocked softly. Heidi was rewarded by the door opening and Julie gave her a look with soft brown eyes that were red with tears.

Heidi made a sound and said, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Julie shook her head, stifling a sob, and then said, "nothing, it's just…nothing."

Heidi peered into the bedroom, seeing the tablet out and Facebook on it and said, "May I come in? I think I know what's going on."

"No you don't, you're an adult, you must be like 40 or something," Julie said letting Heidi in nonetheless, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Heidi gave Julie a pout and said, "I'm 27, I think I have an inkling about what you're going through.'

"You're 27? My dad is like 35, you two are eight years apart!" Julie said, her eyes wide, "How-"

"My husband," Heidi said, rubbing her stomach, "Carlos was best friends with my husband, who was older than me by about 10 years, might I add."

"Where is he now?" Julie asked, sitting beside Heidi on the bed, beside Heidi, moving the tablet out the way.

"He died a few months, back,' Heidi sighed, before she rubbed her stomach, "We were married for five years, we worked at the same place with your father."

Julie leaned forward to Heidi and asked, "That would mean you were 22 when you and your husband got married, and he, 32, Dad does military junk, how did you get into military junk too?"

"I was born into, literally," Heidi said softly, "Tell you what, I'll tell you something that no one but a certain people know, if you tell me what has you moody, let me guess, boyfriend problems?"

Julie blushed and said, "Yeah, I like him a lot, we've been together for about 4 months now, and well, he wants it to go farther."

Heidi made a sound and said, leaning back, "so, buttercup, what do your parents think?"

"They just keep telling me that I can't have sex, that if I do start doing it, I'll be kicked out the house, I-I don't think I'm not ready, I'm old enough, it's not like they haven't done it as teenagers! It's not right!"

Heidi nodded her head and said softly, "I was a virgin, when I got married."

"You were a virgin!" Julie gasped, making Heidi flush, "But, you're so beautiful! You mean to tell me that you waited until marriage?"

"I did, I only went out with Diesel, I was scared of men, I was assaulted by a man when I was young, so I kept away from men. Diesel, my husband, stalked me at work, he caught me and I broke his arm. After that we started to go out, all we did was kiss, I wouldn't let it go far."

Julie nodded her head and said softly, "My boyfriend just told me if we don't do it, he'll break up with me, and I love him-"

"You don't love him, "Heidi said, wrapping an arm around Julie's shoulders, "You love the idea of being with him, if he's pressuring you to have sex, then he doesn't deserve you, Diesel never pressured me, in fact, on our wedding night, he freaked out and fainted. When someone loves you, they'll wait for that moment."

Heidi and Julie sat together and then Julie said, "Thanks, Heidi, I'm sorry that I was a bitch earlier this week, it was because of my boyfriend, now that I know it's not the end of the world, because I dump him, I'll be nicer."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "let me tell you a secret, I was born and raised in the building your father and I worked at. I was an experiment, to create superhuman people. Extra chromosomes and gunk. I was the only one to survive out of a group of 100. I'm quite strong, stronger than 6 men, and I'm fast. I've been working at the place, since I was….16."

Julie gasped and said, "No way, no one knows about that but a few people?"

Heidi leaned back in the bed, and said, " Yup, it's a secret, not even your father knows, between us girls, right? Now, let's watch a movie, I like _Labyrinth_, wanna watch it?"

Carlos found Heidi and Julie, fast asleep, in Julie's room, cuddled with each other, the flat screen TV had the blue screen. Carlos shook his head with a smile and then turned the TV off, and covered the two with a throw. He had freaked out, not finding Heidi . now that he knew where Heidi was, he could go back to sleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlo was surprisded when Julie came down with a smile on her face. She kissed his cheek and said, "Morning Dad, what are we doing today? Heidi wants to go shop, I do too!"

Carlos looked to Heidi, who smiled and tucked into the pancakes she made. When Julie left, Carlos turned to Heidi and said, "she did a complete 180, what did you do to her?"

"We talked, she was having personal problems and we talked them out, she'll be more open now, all she needed was someone to talk to her." Heidi said, getting up, but stopping short gripping her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, going over to Heidi. "Is it time, it's too early! I'll go-"

"She kicked, she kicked me, I haven't felt her kick, do you want to feel?!" Heidi said, before she placed Carlos's hand on her stomach.

Carlos chuckled, feeling the baby kick the area where his hand was, "she's going to be a soccer player."

Heidi giggled and said, "She will be," Heidi paused and said, "Carlos, call Alexander, I want him to get to know his niece, I want him in her life, it's only fair if he's in her life."

Carlos didn't want Alexander in Heidi's life or in the baby's life. He knew the look in Alexander's eyes. It was the look of a poacher, and those eyes were on Heidi and the baby, his prey. Like hell he would give Alexander a chance to snatch Heidi and the baby up.

Carlos smiled and said, "I'll call the man up, and see if he can come down this weekend, we'll enjoy this wonderful weather together."

Heidi smiled and kissed Carlos on his lips, "Thank you for being so kind and understanding Carlos, Diesel would have thrown a hissy fit, and then stomp his foot down saying no! I always knew you were so level headed, unlike Diesel…."

Heidi kissed Carlos again and made her way up the back stairs to the master bedroom, to prepare for the day. Carlos sat down at the table and sighed, level headed and kind indeed, he would make sure Alexander kept his distance from Heidi and the baby. They wouldn't be leaving with that man, they were going to stay right in Miami with him.

TBC….


	11. Set Your Loving Free

(after this chapter, there's only one more left! read and review please.)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for fun!

Set Your Loving Free

Alexander stood up from the table he was sitting at watching as Heidi and Carlos walk up to him. He had gotten a call from Heidi, inviting him down to Miami to get to know each other. Of course he took the offer, he wanted to get to know the expecting mother. Before Diesel's death, the two brothers had begun to contact each other. They had quickly reformed the bond they had together when they were younger. They were twins after all, so the bond they had never did go away. Alexander took a look at Heidi, how Diesel got her, he didn't know. Diesel was a man who used to hit it, and quit it. he would have one stands every day of the week and use to tell Alexander that the thought of commitment scared his balls into his body. Alexander guessed that once Diesel saw Heidi, all fears of commitment went through the window. Alexander had to admit, Heidi was beautiful, Diesel would have been a fool, if he let her pass her by.

"Alexander, thank you for seeing us," Heidi said, giving the man a hand shake, "I'm sure you have other important things to do."

Alexander smiled and said waving his hand, "No, I 'vould drop everything to see you and my niece, Heidi."

Heidi smiled softly, and said, "Well, you do have some of Diesel's qualities."

Heidi was silent, letting the men talk about trivial things. It was true that she had called Alexander so he could get to know her and the baby, but she had called Alexander for another thing too. The other night as he slept, Carlos had said a name, Stephanie. The heart wants what it wants, and Carlos wanted Stephanie. She hadn't cried, or yell, in fact, she was seeing this all clearly now. What Carlos felt for Stephanie, was what Diesel had felt with her. This was true love, and who was she to stand in true love's way. She would make arrangements to leave with Alexander, after her daughter was born. They would go to Russia, or any place. Heidi would see to it that Carlos went back to Stephanie. What she felt with Carlos was special and nice, but it wasn't what Stephanie and Carlos had. Carlos wasn't Diesel, no one was Diesel no one could replace the bond she and Diesel had. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but it was time, time for her to send Carlos back to Stephanie. She was nearing the end of the seventh month of her pregnancy, she didn't have much time, she would make the arrangements for Stephanie to come down, along with her other friends and put Carlos and Stephanie back together again. Then she would leave, and stay out of the way.

"Deep thoughts, Quedria," Carlos asked Heidi, taking her hand, "You are very quiet."

Heidi smiled and said, 'I was just thinking about the baby, she'll be here soon, I was thinking maybe we invite our friends down since I can't travel, so they can be a part of this occasion."

Carlos flashed Heidi a smile and said, "Sounds like a great idea, I'll call and make arrangements right now."

Carlos got up from the table, excusing himself and went away to make the calls. Heidi sipped her tea and looked up when Alexander said, "You are leaving him, no?"

Heidi smiled sadly, and said, "I am, I know where his heart lies, and it's not with me, it wouldn't be fair to the both of them, if I stayed. I hope Russia is a nice place in the summer."

"'Ve don't have to go to Russia, 've can go anyvhere you 'vant," Alexander said looking at Heidi, "All you have to do is say the words."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "Well, I always wanted to raise a child on a tropical island, can we move to someplace warm and tropical?"

"I have an island in the Bahamas, It has a house on it, I'll make the call, to make sure that they have the nursery ready for you," Alexander said, getting up to make his call.

Heidi felt Carlos sit back beside her, and asked, "What's Alexander doing?"

"Oh, making arrangements for something," Heidi said sipping her tea, to stop her voice from cracking, "I love you Carlos, you know that, and I always will, no matter what happens, okay?"

Carlos gave Heidi a look a blank look and said, "Heidi, where is this coming from?"

"Just in case…." Heidi sighed, rubbing her big bump, "Just in case."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie woke up to the sounds of frantic pounding on the door of the guest room she was still in. she sat up in the bed, and said, "Come in…"

"Steph, we have to go to Miami, now, Heidi went into labor, and she isn't due for another 5 weeks," Lula said, looking worried, "She was bleeding pretty badly too, Ranger said that she and the baby might not make it through the C-section."

Stephanie got up quickly and packed something up. She did a quick prayer for Heidi and the baby for their safety and health. It was weird how fate worked. In the morning, she was going to go and leave for Fiji, to stay there for a few weeks, and then go out to the west coast of the United States. Those plans would have to be put on hold for now. Heidi was in trouble, and she wanted to be close to the woman. No matter if Carlos was there or not.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi sat in the sitting area of the master bedroom, watching Carlos sleep. She would be asleep right now, but a pain in her back had her awake. The pain had started days ago and no amount of medicine she was allowed would make it go away. Not only was the pain keeping her up, it was the thought of what would occur, once the baby was born, she would be leaving with Alexander, she would be leaving Carlos. She was glad for what they had, but now, it was time she moved on, and she needed to move on, without Carlos. It was for the best, he would be going back to whom he loved the most, Stephanie.

Heidi let out a soft hiss, as a spasm hit her back, it had been painful and it had her hunched over as far as she could bend over. Heidi bit her lip not to cry out in the darkness. Heidi eyes widen, feeling warm liquid rush down her leg, wetting the night gown she wore. Heidi got up quickly and waddle over to the side light and turned it on to see what was happening, did her water break? It was too early!

Heidi turned the lights on and screamed, blood was covering her legs and thigh, it was everywhere, the white nightgown she had on was crimson from the waist down.

"Quedria?" Carlos said, getting up once he heard the screams, "Heidi! We need to get you to the hospital, now."

Heidi shook as Carlos wrapped her in a blanket and led her out the house to the Cayenne. The hospital was 10 minutes away, but Heidi needed to be there now, so, Carlos drove fast, clocking at 120 MPH, on the main freeway. They were at the hospital in four minutes. He had called the hospital while he was driving to tell them that they would be there soon. By the time he came to a screeching halt at the emergency room entrance, a team of medical staff was waiting for them.

In the private room Heidi was given, the doctors had told them that the placenta had erupted, and the baby was in distress, and that they had to do a C-section right then and now, or else Heidi and the Baby would die. They gave Heidi an epidural and whisked her off to surgery. While this happened, Carlos had called everyone up in Trenton to tell them what was occurring. They would be down soon, taking the red eye flight into Miami. Carlos paced the waiting room, a wreck. He wasn't a religious man, but he was praying now, praying for Heidi and the baby, praying that they made it through the surgery. He couldn't go back there with Heidi, like the original plan, since this was now a high risk thing, all he could do was wait.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos looke dup when Alexander sat beside him in the waiting room. He accepted the cup of coffee that was given to him and took a sip, this coffee tasted as though it could strip a car battery.

"How is she?" Alexander asked Carlos, drinking his own coffee, "any news from the doctors?"

Carlos shook his head, saying, "No, they've been in there for two hours, they haven't come out yet with any news."

Alexander nodded his head and said softly, "She and the baby 'vill make it through this, I know they 'vill, she is a strong woman, and the baby is too."

Carlos nodded his head and said, "They have to make it through this, they have to."

Alexander nursed his cup of coffee and said in a low voice, "I can take care of them, you know, you don't need to 'vorry anymore, you can go back to your life."

"What life?" Carlos asked, looking up at Alexander, "What life, the life I had alone, while a woman that I loved with all my heart, is married to another man,or the life I lived, working myself to an early grave, thanks to you goons in suits, pick one for me, Vashmen!"

Alexander shrugged his shoulders and said, "I can see it in your eyes, you still love that other 'voman, moved on, you never moved on, why hurt you and Heidi living this façade?"

Carlos gave Alexander a blank look and turned away from the man, his mind in turmoil.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That blasted plane couldn't go any faster!" Jeanne sighed, walking into the waiting room of the Miami Hospital, "did you get any word about Heidi, Carlos?"

"Not yet, they've been in surgery for over five hours," Carlos said, looking over to the double doors, "They need to hurry up…"

Stephanie sat down beside Carlos and said, "Heidi will be fine, I know she will, Carlos, we just have to be supportive."

Stephanie slid her hand into Carlos's hand and squeezed it. The all needed to be strong, for Heidi.

The group looked up seeing Heidi's doctor walk out the double doors, her face tired from the surgery. Carlos got up from his spot and asked, "Heidi?"

"She's fine, sleeping now, she'll wake up soon," The doctor said, smiling at the group, "The baby is fine too, although seven weeks early, she's 4lbs 3ozs and perfectly healthy."

"When can we see them?" Stephanie asked, looking at the doctor, "Can we see them now?"

"You can see both mother and child, when they're moved into the room. That will be when Heidi awakes. If you want, you can all go freshen up and come back, I'm sure Heidi will be awake in an hour or two."

(~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a soft sound, shielding her eyes from the bright Florida sun. it had been a rough night, but now, all she wanted was her baby. she wanted to hold her and squeeze her tightly, never letting her go. She had woken up, moments ago. A nurse had pop in and told her with a smile, that they would bring her baby in soon. She was very excited, she wanted to see if her daughter had gotten her father's blue eyes. she was also unsettled, she had requested that the nurse bring in Carlos so they could have a private talk. It was one that would change their relationship.

"Quedria," Carlos said, walking into the hospital room, and rushing over to Heidi and kissing her, "You had me worry for a moment, never do that to me again."

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Heidi said with a soft smile, caressing the man's face, "It won't happen again, Carlos…we need to-"

Carlos kissed Heidi again and said in a soft voice, "I love you, I don't know what I would do if-"

"Mommy!" A nurse said, wheeling in a baby carrier, "Someone wants to see you now."

Heidi sat up, and looked over to the pink bundle in the carrier. She was so tiny, she was swimming in the pink baby blanket. Heidi held her arms out and the nurse placed her child in her arms. Heidi looked down at the sleeping baby and said in a soft voice, "This is from our love, Diesel, I wish you could be here to savior this moment…."

Heidi inhaled the scent of her child and watched as the baby squirmed and open her eyes, to reveal deep blue irises. Heidi smiled and turned to Carlos, "She has her father's eyes. I'm so happy!"

Carlos nuzzled Heidi's neck and said, "I'm glad to see you both healthy and awake."

Heidi nodded her head and then let Carlos hold the baby. The smile on his face never left as he held the bundle close to his chest. It made Heidi's heart ache for Diesel and it ached for what would have to be done now.

"Carlos, you have to go back to Stephanie," Heidi said softly, looking down at her hands, "We can't be together."

Carlos looked up at Heidi, and placed the baby back in its carrier, "Heidi, where is this coming from? Why are you telling me this?"

Heidi felt the hot tears in her eyes and she said, "You're still in love with her, and it wouldn't be right for me to keep you from her. the love you have for her, is what me and Diesel had. It's true love and it's not fair on any of us if I keep you from your true love."

"Heidi, I moved on, I want to be with you," Carlos said grabbing Heidi's hand, "Please, Heidi, stop this conversation."

"You say her name in your sleep, Carlos, the heart wants, what the heart wants, and you want Stephanie." Heidi said wiping tears from her eyes, "I know at night I call for Diesel, because I love him. Even if he's dead, I still love him, and the love I have for him is the love you have for Stephanie."

Carlo shook his head, his chest tightening, he hugged Heidi to him and said, "No, I want to be with you, Heidi, it's been two long lonely years…you filled the hole in my heart, you can't just empty it again."

Heidi held onto Carlos, feeling tears drop on the top of her head. Heidi lowered Carlos's head to hers and kissed him softly, "please, do this one last request for me, live your life to the fullest, and live it with your true love, please, don't let her slip through your fingers again."

Carlos held onto Heidi, his eyes closed. He inhaled her scent deeply and then kissed her cheek and said, "Okay, I'll do it, just for you, Heidi, just for you."

"Don't do it for me, do it for you," Heidi said, letting go of Carlos, "Be happy, be very happy."

Carlos pulled away from Heidi and then he kissed her lips one more time. He gave her a look of pain, and then slowly walked out the hospital room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, and listened to the soft sobs that were muffled through the door. Carlos would let his emotions go when he was alone. He sat up and walked past the waiting room, past the group of people who gave him looks and onto the elevator. He just wanted to be alone right now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie watched Carlos walk by them. he had his blank face on, and was trying his damnedest not to break down. What had Heidi said to him to behave this way?

"Stephanie Plum?" A nurse said going over to the group, "Heidi wants to see you."

Stephanie got up, giving Chantal to Lula, and then walked into Heidi's room. Heidi was holding her baby and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Heidi, what's wrong? Are you in pain, is the baby-"

"Stephanie, I know you've been dealt a bad hand in life," Heidi said softly, looking down at her sleeping child, "I've been dealt terrible cards too, but, I think it's time you had a chance to do something over again. Please, do this one thing for me, make Carlos happy, okay?"

Stephanie gripped her chest and said, "What are you saying, Heidi, why are you saying this?"

"I let Carlos go, so he can be with you, it's not fair that I stand in the way of true love," Heidi said, looking at the woman, a lone tear dripping off her cheek, "You'll make him happy, in a way I can't. I can't let you both suffer anymore, go back to Carlos, please, and live the life you wanted."

Stephanie covered her mouth, looking at Heidi. tears prickled in her eyes and she nearly sobbed out loud. Heidi had given her a gift that she had wanted since before she married Joe. Heidi had given her Carlos. Heidi had given her the man she had loved for so long. She wouldn't let this chance leave like before. Stephanie walked over to Heidi hug her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, so much, Heidi, I'll never forget what you did for me."

Heidi hugged Stephanie and said, "Make him happy, like Diesel made me happy, that's all I want, please I want to be alone now."

Stephanie let go of Heidi and then she walked out the hospital room. She had to go find Carlos.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked up as the door opened and Alexander walked in with the only two items she wanted in the world right now, Diesel's urn and his blue flannel shirt. She didn't want to return back to the home She and Carlos were staying in, Alexander offered to get her items. It had been three days since she sent Carlos back to Stephanie. Three days of self-wondering and bonding with her daughter. Heidi knew now, that it was time for her to start a new chapter in her life. It would also be a new chapter for Stephanie and Carlos. They had come to her yesterday, holding hands. They told her that they were taking it slow, and getting to know each other, they truly looked happy together. Heidi was happy for them, they belonged to each other.

"Are ready to go?" Alexander asked, placing Heidi's child in the car seat he bought with him, "The plane leaves in two hours."

Heidi smiled softly and said, "I am, I think it's time I focus on me and my baby, I haven't named her yet, what should I name her, Alexander?"

"Diesel always liked the name Samantha," Alexander said, helping Heidi into the wheel chair close to her bed, "It reminded him of his favorite aunt."

"Samantha it is," Heidi said with a soft smile, looking down at her child, "Samantha Vashmen, she'll make her father proud of her, I know she will."

TBC….


	12. Epilouge

(The last chapter, enjoy, read and review please, it's short, but it does the job!)

not mine, not making any money, it's just for funn!

Epilogue

Heidi walked over to the edge of the cliff humming one of Diesel's favorite song. It had been four years since the death of her husband, and during that period things had changed. Stephanie and Carlos got married, two years ago, on the island that Heidi, Alexander and Heidi's child lived on. It had been such a lovely wedding. Stephanie and Carlos, true to the words they spoke to Heidi, took their relationship slowly, learning about each other, before anything. Stephanie moved down to Miami with Carlos and started helping Carlos out at Rangeman Miami. The two were now expecting twins in a few months. Heidi was glad to see the two together, they truly were in love, it reminded her of Diesel and her, before her husband died.

Samantha was growing everyday by leaps and bound. She was proving to be a smart child, excelling in the little lessons Heidi taught her. She was a swimmer too, she would spend hours out in the warm seas, exploring for shells and fishes. She had Diesel's infectious smile and dimples and his bright blue eyes hat shined with mischief. She was her father's daughter.

Heidi stopped close to the side of the cliff and looked down at the urn in her hands. She had finally took a chance to look at all the belongings that had once been in house she had shared with Diesel, and had found a letter that was address to her from Diesel. There were only one sentence in the letter, but it couldn't have made Heidi see any clearer.

_"Move on, and live your life to the fullest."_

Heidi was doing that, after spending a few years with her husband's brother, the two had started a relationship. Alexander was a good man, he was kind and attentive, and loved Samantha so much, it made Heidi's heart swell. Alexander was just like his brother, but much more tamer. Alexander made his intentions clear to Heidi after a few months of living on the island; he wanted her and Samantha in his life, permanently. It has scared her at first, she had cried and thought about it for a long time. When she found that letter, she knew that it was okay. She had tried to move on with Carlos, but maybe Carlos hadn't been the one for her to move on with.

Heidi turned away from the edge of the sea cliff, hearing the wedding party in full swing. Today she had truly moved on, Alexander and she got married. They had the ceremony on the beach, inviting several dozen friends and family to witness the event. Heidi was still in her wedding dress, a halter top white silk dress that ended at her knees and blew gently in the wind in soft layers. Heidi turned her head back to the setting sun and sighed.

"Well, Diesel, I did what you told me to do, I moved on and I'm living my life to the fullest." Heidi said opening the Urn and smiling, "If only you could see her, Diesel, your daughter is a carbon copy of you. You two would give me grey hairs together."

Heidi felt her throat close up, and the tears burned her eyes. She had to finish this first, she had to move on.

"Thank you, Diesel, for the wonderful life we had together, but you can rest, knowing that I am happy and taken care of. Alexander and Carlos are watching over us, and you have nothing to fear." Heidi sobbed softly, tears dropping off her cheek.

"Mommy?" A small voice said, making Heidi turn to see Samantha and Carlos standing close by behind her, "Why are you crying? Are you sad mommy?"

Samantha ran over to her mother, in her father's blue flannel shirt and hugged Heidi's knees. Carlos walked over to Heidi and said, "She wanted to wear it, is that alright, Heidi?"

"Yes, maybe it's a good thing you two are here, it's time we really say goodbye to Diesel." Heidi said, as Carlos lifted Samantha up in his arms.

"Bye Da, I love you." Samantha said, kissing the urn with her little lips.

Carlos smiled softly and said, "Rest in peace, old friend, Your wife and child are in great hands, Alexander could do no wrong."

Heidi closed her eyes and said, "Goodbye Diesel," before she tilted the urn down, and Diesel's ashes flew into the wind, out into the sea.

The three watched the ashes fly until they could see it no longer. Carlos wrapped an arm around Heidi and said in a soft voice, "It's okay, come on, let's go back to the party."

Heidi wiped the last tear from her eye and said, "Yep, it is okay Carlos, come on Samantha, let's go see if papa Alex wants to dance with us."

(~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie turned to Carlos as he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Where did you go?"

"Went to say goodbye to an old friend," Carlos said, watching the newly wedded couple dance with their child, "He's at rest now."

Stephanie leaned forward and kissed Carlos on the lips, "I'm glad he is, now can you give me a back rub, the twins are doing tap dances on my spine."

Carlos smiled and rubbed his wife's back. he turned to watch Alexander and Heidi kiss, yeah, everything will be alright with them all.

The End.


End file.
